


Journey for the Lost

by Supersawson



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersawson/pseuds/Supersawson
Summary: Our character Tara Fairlead goes on a quest to search for her missing parents. However, she won't ever be alone in this adventure. Who knows what might happen while being on it.





	1. Chapter 1

Tara Fairlead

It’s now time for me to set off on my quest for my missing parents. The odds are slim, but I know they’re still alive somewhere. I can feel it in my bones. The teachers whom I once called mother and father, aid me when I told them of my desires. After giving me a map, a staff, a bag of supplies, and goodbye’s kiss, I began my search starting with Skull Island. An island filled with various pirates seems like the best place to start when looking for information scattered about. With luck on my side, I found a ship setting sails for that island and I aboard. I look back at my home for one last time, never knowing if I’ll return or not. Part of me is sad and nervous by my leaving, while the other is calm and ready for what lies ahead. I ignore my negative feeling and press on ahead. 

“Well now, aren’t ye a little young to be traveling these skies alone?”, A sailor asked me.

“I’m old enough to start my own adventure and seeing where the skies take me”, I told him.

“You best be careful about these skies youngling, they can be dangerous at times”, he warned me.

“I know, one nearly cost me my life”

I still remember that horrible unfortunate day that beheld us. Black clouds thick as smoke, never ending rain, harsh winds, and violent lightning surrounding us in a merciless storm. A memory I dare not to think about, for it gives me a bad headache. Hours have already passed since my leaving from home and already I am here, in Skull Island.

“Hmm… not much to look at”, I spoke out loud.

Wasn't pulling my own leg here, this island hardly looked the place for info. The buildings aren’t bad, but this island looks so old and empty. But I digress and brushed the thought aside and began with the island’s tavern to seek out any information about my parent’s ship, the Sailing Nova, and anyone on it.

“Excuse me sir, may I have a word with you?”, I kindly asked the Pelican Bartender.

“Ah! A new face, what can I do for ye?”, he question wiping the counter.

“Do you happen to know anything or anyone who was on a ship called the Sailing Nova?”

“Sailin Nova? Hmm…sorry doesn’t ring any bell of mine”, He shrugged.

Dang, where do I go from here now? The shops? Random people maybe? Oh boy, I know this wasn’t going to be easy. But…

“If you want, you can always ask Captain Avery”, he suggested, “He might know what you’re looking for”.

I asked the location for this Captain Avery person and he kindly directed me to his court. Upon my arrival I was surprised to see a court filled with pirates young and old surrounding each area and run down buildings. The place is more lively than I gave it grant for, even with itself old stone structure style. Everyone seem to be getting along very well. I hope this Avery as nice as them and I hope he knows whe-

“AH!”, I shout after something hit me.

“Oh sorry!” A girl apologized before running off.

Before I knew it, she was out of my sight quicker than a ghost, it was both strange and shocking. This was no time to get side track, so I focused back on my quest and head for Captain Avery. Just when I thought the outside was amazing, Avery’s house proved me wrong the moment I stepped inside. Incredible, it was as if his home was a museum with every relic and treasure from different parts of the spiral. But, the inside could look a little better. My wondering eyes finally lead me to what seem to be the Captain by his desk surrounded by more pirates. I fear he hasn’t the time for any of my questions with what he’s dealing. Do I wait till the next day or should I wait here? The idea of waiting a day makes me even more impatient. Waiting here it is.


	2. 1-2

What an interesting piece, I wonder where it came from? Mooshu? Marylebone maybe?

 

“You there!,” someone called.

 

Coming to my senses, I looked over to notice Captain Avery himself called out to me.

 

“ Uh yes sir!”

 

“You’ve been looking at my possessions for quite some time now”, he tells me, “You’re not planning on stealing them are you?”

 

“Oh no sir I was just waiting for you to finish with whatever you are doing”

 

“Do you have business with me?”

 

“Well more of question is like it”

 

“Well don’t just stand there all day, come ask away” He kindly suggested.

 

Captain Avery introduced himself and his pet bird to me with a gentlemen’s bow. Wow, I can’t believe he’s offering his time to me between his work and the others. He really is a kind man. After words, we proceed with my questions.

 

“Captain Avery sir, I was wondering if you know about the Sailing Nova?”

 

“The Sailing Nova you say?” He questioned rising one eyebrow while rubbing his beard, “Hmmm, may I ask what your name is my dear?”

 

“Tara Fairlead sir” I introduced. 

 

“Fairlead…Fffairlead”, he repeated walking back and forth, “Where have I-

 

“CAPTAIN AVERY SIR!!!”, someone shouted bursting open the door.

 

“Good heavens lad! What is it?”, Avery said in shock

 

We made way for the man after he catched his breath, then told Avery of a disaster happening in a place called Skull Mountain. By the expression on his face, it must be a quite dire one.

 

“A group of cut throats are causing trollies to go on rampage”, he alerted.

 

“Blast it all! We don’t have time for this!”, Avery argued.

 

Troggies? Cut throats attacking? What do they want from that place? Whatever it is, I can’t have Avery be distracted by this. 

 

“Excuse me sir!”, I announced, “I wouldn’t mind taking care of these creatures for you”

 

“What?! YOU want to go into THAT mayhem” the lad serious questioned. 

 

“You got guts I give you that kid, but I fear this is above even you”, Avery told me.

 

“I may not look it sir, but I can handle my own in combat”

 

Avery gave it some thought and quicker than a snap, he allowed me to go to Skull Mountain. 

 

C-Captain Avery sir, are you sure you want to send this lass to-

 

“The girl looks able to handling her own like she said”, Avery told the lad, “Beside, all of our best mates are out now. We don’t have a choice in this matter”

 

The man agreed to the vote and allowed me to enter the mountain. As the man escorted me through the very long bridge to the Skull headed island, I could feel very unsettling magic the closer we entered. Who is using this much magic, the troggies or the cut throats? It doesn’t feel right, almost unstable to its pointing break. I must stop it. 

 

When the man and I finally reached the jungle, it was in TERRIBLE condition from the ground on up. I hear constant gun fire from the Musketeer near by, it isn’t looking good when you see them having a hard time.

 

“We can’t hold them!”, one Musketeer shouted while firing, “There’s too many of them!”

 

“He’s right, I see more of them headed our way now!”

 

He was right, they just don’t stop walking towards them. This is going to get worse if I don’t do something!

 

“AAAH! Here they come, RUUN!”, another one shouted as he and a few others ran.

 

“HEY STOP, COME BACK!!!”, a musketeer dog shout at me as I ran towards the troggies.

 

With the wave of my staff I hit the ground creating a spirit barrier to stop to troggies. One by one they hit the barrier causing them to fall back, but they got up like it was nothing. How could this be, why do they continue to trying break my barrier? Err there’s too many for me to stop.

 

“Nnn…Hurry, I don’t know how long my magic could hold them?”, I shocked looking back at the musketeers.

 

“RIGHT! Ready troops!”, the musketeer dog ordered,” AIM…FIRE!!!”

 

All at once, sparks fired through my barrier and to the troggies, making them fly back. With the barriers’ power and the guns’ spark combined was sure enough to stop these creatures. 

 

“Great job troops, that’ll keep them down”, the musketeer dog told his troops feeling relieved.

 

“S-s-sir”, a scared musketeers said pointing in fear.

 

We all turned back to see the troggies get up once again, impossible! Yes the attack is making them struggle, but they are STILL getting up and moving not the least! Wait… the more I looked, the more I saw into the troggies’s eyes. Yellow…Yellow is in their eyes, is… that? Before I had an answer, they stopped dead in their track and looked back at all together.

 

“Now’s our chance!”, Shouted a musketeer.

 

“Wait!”, I halted them. 

 

All together they walked back in a weird way to where they arose with a strange look on their face.

 

“PHEW, glad that’s over” said a very relieved musketeer as he collapsed to the ground.

 

“Yea I hope they never back”, another said wiping his head.

 

“Excuse me”, I began asking, “These troggies, what color are their eyes suppose to be?”

 

“Well ahh umm… black and orange”, one answered shrugging, “Why you’d ask?”

 

It’s as I suspected they are possessed, that explains this magic in the air. It can’t be a spell wielder the magic itself is too strong for them to keep THIS up. Whoever started this is going to make it end horribly.

 

“You, musketeers!”, I said looking back pointing, “Stay here, I’m going on ahead!”

 

“W-what! You are in no position to- WAH!!

 

“There’s no time!”, I interrupted when throwing something to him, “Take these, place them on the ground, and get reinforcements!”

 

The candle charms I gave him should buy me enough time by making a barrier like the one I made, but stronger, to find out what really is going on. I ran deep into the jungle without giving much thought to my actions,except stopping this magic mayhem . The jungle looked more in ruins with each path I pass, it was terrible. Dozens of empty tree houses, many caters thorough the ground along with spears, shields, and staffs, and small fires fighting to stay alive. There was definitely a struggle here alright, with the enemy having the upper hand. The question is: With what? As I pondered, ruffling and voices came from the west direction. So I followed, silently. 


	3. 1-3

Finally within eye contact, I gazed to see cut throats rounding up chained troggies thrown into cages. Just as the musketeer said, black and orange eyes, and I’m about the see them turn yellow soon. One of the cut throats ruffle through their pockets and took out what appears to be a medallion of sort then showed it to the caged troggies. 

 

“Lalela lawo engikhulume ngayo! Yiba izinceku zami, iziqondiso zami!”, one cut throat chanted.

 

When hearing the chant, their eyes became yellow and soulless like what I saw at the jungle entrances. Wait I’ve hear this before, he said…I gasped in fright when recognized the words. Listen to those I have spoken to! Be my servants, my regulations! This is not good, no no that’s Zafarian magic they’re dealing with! They’re using way too much, anymore and they’ll cause a serious magic meltdown!

 

“Haha, using these trinkets really comes in handy”, one cut throat said amused, “We’ll find that treasure in no time”

 

“Yea, but let’s make it quick the boss isn’t a patient shark” 

 

“Right, to the tunnels you slimy vermin!” He commanded as he walked.

 

They’re heading towards the mountain, this is my chance to stop the other cut throat’s chanting. But I can’t just jump out and attack blindly, I need a plan. Looking around, my eyea caught the sights of a pebble. Hmm…

 

“AH! WHO DID THAT?! COME OUT NOW!!!”, the angry cut throat roared after being hit in the head.

 

Yyyea, that caught his attention. Good enough to make him move to where the pebble thrown while I snuck by. With him looking through the jungle in anger, I can take this opportunity to free the captured troggies. Oh no they’re too excited, please stop jumping around. Allll…mossst…free…

 

“So, YOU were the one who threw that rock at me!” said the cut throat who came back angrier than ever, “You’re only going to regret that act you will!”

 

Of course he had to come back NOW. But there was no way I was fight battle alone, pointing my spells at the locks I freed the blue frogs from their imprisonment. The shark’s eyes once filled with anger, now are fill with shocking terror as the angry troggies ambushed him.

 

“STOP! I wish to have a word with this shark”, I requested, “Unless you want the beating of these creatures, I suggest you tell me what your mates are planning”

 

“A-alright, I’ll confess” he agreed while being pinned to the ground, “We’re after the treasure deep within, Skull Cave i-i-in the Temple of Gloom”

 

“Look there she is!”, someone shouted not too far.

All our eyes turned toward a group of Musketeers and a looks like a Privateer walking to us. Good thing to, we’ll need all the help we can get. A big old privateer dog and the musketeer I gave orders to, stood in front of me.

 

“I say, this is quite a scene here”, the privateer said, “Is this the girl you spoke of?”

 

“She is Commander sir”, said the musketeer who tried to stop me before, “She is interfering with a private situation”

 

“Hm from what I see it seems like she’s doing something I would do”, he objected, “Taking charge, standing up in the face of danger, and…and um what was that last part?”

 

“I hate to interrupt sir, but there a cause happening in the Skull Cave”, I stepped in.

 

“And what matter is that?”, the lead musketeer asked.

 

“This cut throat here told me something about some treasure deep in a place called the Temple of Gloom”

 

“TREASURE?!”, shouted one musketeer in the back, “I hope you don’t mean the treasure of Yama the Monk”

 

Our eyes focused on the musketeer who told us in fear about his tale. How he was the protector of this island centuries before its now given name. Powerful, smart, and above all kind hearted, he single handedly protected the land from dark spirits. But everything changed after a fearsome battle with an evil witchdoctor who corrupted him and caused him to sacrifice himself to stop them and save the people. Enterally grateful for what he did for them, they created a shrine in a temple and placed over dozens of antiques and rich artifacts in his honor. They say if anyone disturbs the shrine, the residents as well as Yama will take their vengeance upon the thieves. 

 

Now this has gone TOO far, capturing and controlling the troggies was horrible, but using them to take gifts from the dead makes my blood boil. Just the thought of it making me grasp my staff and grind my teeth. They are NOT going to get away with this.

 

“Then we must make haste and head for that temple she spoke of”, The Commander ordered pointing his pocket telescope ahead.

 

I couldn’t agree more, but before we went ahead I took the medal from the shark and showed the commander what they are planning with it. With that said he ordered the troops to gather them and give them Madame Vadima. Thankfully the Commander was generous enough to let me tag along with him and the troops. We managed to make it to the mountain shaped skull, no surprise, and into the temple with no time wasted that was until we entered the place. The flooded ruins were filled to the brink with cut throats, possessed troggies, and croks, to make matters worse it was an AMBUSH. Lucky with the musketeer’s muskets and the privateer’s shielding abilities, they stop them from getting the upper hand on us. Man, with all this fighting, we’ll never make it to the shrine in time. 

 

“I’ll go on head to the shrine!”, I shouted. 

 

“Wait!”, a female voice called to me.

 

Turning to see who called, a female fox who looked to be a musketeer running up to me.

 

“This looks to be your first time here, you’ll get lose”, she told me.

 

She was not wrong and there was no time for arguments either, so with a nod we grouped up to find the shrine. 

 

“By the way, I’m Bonnie”, She introduced while running.

 

“Tara!”, I nodded while following.

 

We stayed on the corners to be safe in this flooded temple to reach Yama’s shrine sooner.

 

“Look over there” Bonnie pointed. “I think I see Sherif Shepherd up ahead”

 

The closer we got the more I saw the person or dog she pointed to. 

 

“Bonnie?” he said when he turned to see us, “So you’re in on this too huh?”

 

“Yea, but when did you get here?” She asked

 

“No time to explain, I saw a bunch of them cut throats make there way in here with some troggies”, he explain. “Come on follow me!”

With the short introduction said by both Bonnie and Sherif Shepherd, they navigated me to what she called the hidden shrine. Now that I think about it, why are the cut throats bringing the troggies into this? I know for distraction yes, but do they know the result of their trespassing, they’ll both be punished for the theft. Something isn’t right about all this. The more I questioned, more it made me curious about this plan on theirs. 

 

 


	4. 1-4

 

 

“Oh, no! They’ve already gotten inside!”, Sheriff said seeing the opening door 

 

“THEY’RE GOING TO TAKE THE TREASURE!!!”, Bonnie shouted, “WE HAVE TO STOP THE CURSE FROM RISING!!!”

 

At full speed we head straight into the shrine entrance, however they didn’t take to kindly to our arrival. 

 

“Fin!” the Sheriff shouted, “I should have known you were in charge”

 

“Ah Sheriff Shepherd, you’re just in time”, Fin said.

 

“Release those artifacts now!”, I shouted in anger, “Doing that will get you both curse!”

 

“Ha!”, Fin laughed taking my words as a joke, “What makes you think we’ll be curse?”

 

“What do you mean by that?”, Bonnie questioned

 

“That’s for us to know and for you to never find out, GET THEM!” he commanded the troggies.

 

Soon we were surrounded by at least 4 troggies and 3 cut throats plus Fin. 8 against 3, nofair game when dealing with these guys. 

 

“Go for the cut throats, they’re the ones controlling the troggies!” I suggested. 

 

“You don’t say”, the Sheriff said sounding interested tilting his hat, “Well that makes two reasons to beat them up”

 

The battle begun here in this soaking shrine between us and and our enemies, along with the hostages. The cut throats ordered the troggies to attack us at full force without mercy, while the cut throats themselves were making their way to the three of us.

 

“Sherif Shepherd, you and Bonnie go after the cut throats”, I ordered, “I’ll handle these troggies”

 

“No way!”, Bonnie refused, “I’m not going to let you fight these creatures alone”

 

“Bonnie, when I say the word you know what to do”, Sheriff commanded Bonnie with a nod.

 

“Alright”, Bonnie agree with a smirk.

 

The Sheriff rushed head on to the cut throats, including Fin. I can’t believe what is happening right now: Bonnie is fighting by my side while the Sheriff was fighting the cut throats by himself. Regardless there was no time for disagreements, we HAD to stop this issue NOW! 

 

“Bonnie, aim for your right!”

 

“Okay!”, she said before firing, “Careful, those troggies are coming up on your side!”

 

Bonnie and I were doing fine fighting them, but they just kept coming back at us. We’re going to run out of stamina unless we get those medals! Other than that I was more worried about the Sheriff on his fight against all those cut throats. I glimpse over and saw him finned off they’re attacks one by one. I desperately want to help him, but again Bonnie and I are up to our neck here. 

 

“BONNIE!”, Sheriff Shepherd shouted, “NOW!!!”

 

“JOLLY GOOD!”, Bonnie responded when targeting and firing a massive attack towards the cut throats. 

 

Amazing! She not only fired all 4 cut throats without hitting the Sheriff, she also healed him. Before we knew it the Sheriff was taking out the cut throats with ease and took the medals from them too. It was like her attack decreased their dodging speed in the battle. Good thing now the troggies are free, there’s no need to finished them off. Wasn’t surprised to see the confusion on their, but they were too beat up for them to move a inch. The poor things, I hope we didn’t hurt them too much. They almost lost it when they saw the cut throats. Lucky for us the Commander and a couple troops were outside to settle the matter. 

 

“You three”, Fin said to us,”I want you to remember this moment, because it’s going to be the last thing you remember when I come back for you”, he threatened on his knees. 

“Ah shut it you bully!”, the Sheriff told fin after hitting his head. “Great job you two, Captain Avery is gonna be reeeeaal happy now that this mess is over”

 

“Not yet, there’s still one more matter that need to be settled” I pointed out. “We must stop anyone from getting here again”

 

I recommended blowing up the entrance and also adding a barrier spell to prevent it from being move. All the members of the troop disagreed with my method, as well as calling me crazy. However, Sheriff Shepherd, Bonnie, and even the Commander agreed with the idea after seeing the trouble it caused. With the help of Madame Vadima’s magic and musketeer’s strong cannons, the shrine was left in peace now. This issue is over here and now. And good thing too because everyone is soaking from our feet to our heads, we’re going to catch a SERIOUS cold if we don’t dry up.

 

Wait…What…is this feeling? Slowly turning around, I saw… Yama’s spirits before me. He was surrounded by warm yellow energy and levitated in a lotus position looking calm. Finally he raised his head.

 

“Thank you…” He said gently when giving a bow and a smile.

 

He faded away soon after.

 

“…Rest in peace, Yama sir”, I said smiling.


	5. 1-5

“Wonderful job you three”, Avery congratulated us, “Not only did you stop Fin, but you save the troggies, Skull Mountain, and put the Monk to peace. Not bad for your first day here.”

 

“I have to say you were something out there kid”, Sheriff Shepherd told me, “Not many kids your age were able to stay calm and plan like you do”

 

“Yes I would agree if I say so myself”, The Commander said dusting out his suit and putting his hand in his jacket pockets.

 

“Thank you, I’m very flattered” I said feeling pretty bashful, “Oh yes that reminds me,was anyone able to figure out what the cut throats plans were?”

 

“Yea”, the Sheriff said crossing his arms, “They going to use magically disguised rocks and magical trinkets to make themselves invisible”

 

Oh I get now, medals they had were used to control the troggies and force them to be the distraction for bother the living and the dead. With the disguised rocks, it would confuse dead into thinking the troggies were stealing; while the cut throats used to the trinkets hidden themselve from spirit’s wraith. That way they would take the treasure without the spirit knowing it was ever stolen. That explains the unstable magic in the air: Magic overload. I told everyone in the room about what I had found.

 

“Why that’s GENUIS! Too genius”, Captain Avery said astounded then concerned.

 

“I’ll say, those cut throats aren’t smart enough to come up with a plan THAT good” Bonnie said.

 

“And where do you think they got those magic stuff from?”, the Sheriff questioned scratching his head.

 

Everyone was puzzled by this, as for me, I’ll going to get what I came here for.

 

“Sorry for interrupting Mr. Avery, but did you manage to remember anything abut the ship I’ve asked about?” 

 

“Ah yes that”, Avery remembered, “As a matter fact I do remember that ship and stories told about it”

 

“Then, do you know any of the members who were aboard?” I said feeling little excited.

 

“That I do not, I’m sorry” he apologized.

 

“Oh”, I said feeling disappointed. 

 

“However, I do know someone who might know” 

 

“Who?”

 

“He’s called the Frog Father and he lives in Gullet not to far from here” 

 

“Gullet, okay thank you for your help sir”, I bowed to him, “I’ll be on my way now.”

 

“Wait”, he stopped me, “Before you go, I want you to have this as a token of gratitude”, he said handing me a small sack of gold.

 

“Oh sir, you don’t have to do this”, I said being generous.

 

“Nonsense, after all you did you've earned it” 

 

“Yea, and if you don’t mind, could I maybe tag along with ya?”, Bonnie asked with a smile.

 

“Bonnie!…Are you…sure of that?”, I asked surprised, “You’d being leaving your friends”

 

“It’s alright I can always come back, besides I know being around you is going to belots of fun” 

 

I couldn’t help but smile at the amount of kindness that was give to me it almost made tears escape from me, but I kept my brave face. So I accepted Bonnie on my journey. We both looked back saying our goodbyes to Captain Avery, the Commander, and Sheriff Shepherd who saw us off, I’m definitely going to miss them. 

 

“So Tara, what’s your reason for finding this ship?”, Bonnie asked.

 

“Well you see, I’m on a search for my parents”

 

“Oh, you’re an orphan?!”

 

“Not really, I was adopted shortly after the separation”

 

“Wow, how were you separated?”

 

“…I…rather not…talk about that”, I stopped holding my head feeling dizzy.

 

“Oh sorry, are you okay?” she apologized sounding worried.

 

I shock off the pain then told her I was okay, before I knew it we were at the docks. I don’t think a place like this has traveling ship schedules, so Bonnie asked around. After three hours waiting and chatting, we manage to get a ride from some Pelican fishermen to Gullet. Of course it wasn’t free. To be honest my patience is running thin with all the waiting and distractions, it’s making me feel a bit on the edge. My frustration was canceled by the sound of a whale, then looked seeing we were headed towards that enormous whale, this…can’t be Gullet…right? To my surprise it was, Bonnie and I stood on rickety docks connected to the town up top and laying on the back of this whale. My the spiral is filled with many surprises I have yet to see. 

 

“HEY THERE!”, someone shouted.

 

I looked up and saw a girl, oh she was the one who bumped into me a while ago. She jumping off a ship and landed front me. My that was unexpected! When she stood up, I was able to see she wore blue and yellow from head to boots, wore small gold earring, had long blonde hair, and tannish skin. I’m surprised she didn’t express pain jumping from that height, that would normally hurt a person.

 

“Hey, I didn’t get the chance to properly apologized for what happened”, She said smiling and rubbing her head.

 

“Oh no it’s quite fine, you must have been in a hurry”

 

“Oh good” she said relieved, “I don’t know why, but I felt so bad it was hanging on me like a coat on a hook” 

 

I couldn’t help but chuckle a little by her reaction and her simile, “Glad to know the feeling has past. My name is Tara Fairlead, my I have your name?”

 

“Maricela!”, she said proudly lending out her hand, “Maricela Newell, but call me Mari!”


	6. 2-1

Maricela Newell

 

 

“Mari, I like that”, Tara complemented.

 

“Thanks”, I said giggling feeling a little bashful, “So what brings you to this here place?”

 

“I’m looking for my missing parents, do you know about the Sailing Nova and the members aboard it?”

 

“THE SAILING NOVA?! YOOU WERE ON THAT SHIP?!”

 

“Yes I was, ever since I was a…little girl”

 

“COOOOOL!!!”

 

OH MY GOSH, I can’t believe I’m talking to someone who was on the Sailing Nova and is STILL LIVING!!! I thought everyone on it vanished along with the ship, how did she survive?! I MUST ASK HER. I was about to, but she started holding her head looking pretty pale. 

 

“Tara?!”, The fox girl asked cautiously.

 

“Huh! Oh sorry I was…lost in thought”

 

“You better take it easy, okay?”, she said patting Tara on the back. 

 

On second thought I don’t think that’s a good idea, must be a bad memory. She shook it off and took a deep breaths, yikes I feel bad again. You know what I’m going to help these two, they seems like they’ll have a tough time without a ship. Plus, it’ll be fun too. 

 

“Well you look like you’ll need a ship, mind if my mates and I join you on your journey?”, I asked winking with my hands on my waist.

 

“Are…you sure about that?”, Tara asked looking concerned. 

 

“Yea why not?”, I suggested waving my hand, “Beside your adventure shows better than what were doing, which is nothing”, I said under my breath with crossed arm.

 

“But what about your Captain?”

 

“Aah I sure they wouldn’t mind at all, plus they’re very bored now”

 

She looked toward your companion asking for her opinion, she agreed with a “why not” shrug holding her cool musket. Tara herself promised they wouldn’t cause too much trouble. Man this girl sure is polite in more ways than one! Judging by her outfit and hoodoo stick, she wasn’t adopted by fancy people. Anyway I’m sure having her around will making this interesting.

 

“Oh by the way, Bonnie Anna’s the name”, she greeted lending her hand to me.

 

“Please to meet ya and welcome aboard the group guys”, I welcomed them with a big smile while shaking Bonnie’s hand.

 

“Oh that reminds me, we need to speak to the Frogfather”, Tara said surprised.

 

SHE wants to see the Frogfather? Hope he’s available today. Before we headed in, I told Tara and Bonnie about the Frogfather. How he’s the most notorious deal maker around the Skull skies and can being real serious about he about his favors. Lucky for them, I’ve helped him the past couple times a while ago. After heading into town, saying our greeting to Captain Ahab, going into Gullet, and saying the password to the guards, we FINALLY made it to the Frogfather. Good he’s not busy, as always. He looked up to see my smiling face walking up to his desk.

 

“Ah Mari, long time no see”, he greets calmly. “What business do you have with me on this fine day?” 

 

“Well it's not me this time Frogfather, it’s her”, I said showing Tara to him.

 

“And who might you be?” he asked raising his eye looking curious.

 

“Hello sir, my name is Tara Fairlead”, she greeted with respectful bow. “If you could offer some of your time, I would like your help”

 

“You have manners pirate, and your clever. I can respect that”, he complemented, “Why have you come to me?”

 

“I wish to ask you about the Sailing Nova”

 

“Ah, it’s a favor you ask of me- to get you information. This I can do, but it won’t be simple”, he said scratching his chin.

 

I knew he was going to say, this frog is sooo predictable as always. He requests us to give him exotic spices from the Monquistans’ fortress called the Presidio. With addition instructions on how and where to get them, not to mention someone waiting there for us in a hidden part of the island. Sweet, this sounds better than the LAST favor he wants us to do. Boring? YES, worth? Eh, could be better. 

 

 

“Hey guys, I’m back!”, I welcomed my friends at the ship, “And look, I brought new members along the way”, I winked and pointed.

 

“Greetings”, Tara said bowing, “My name Tara Fairlead and this is my friend, Bonnie Ann.” 

 

“Greetings ladies, I am Gaspard De Vole at service”, Gaspard greeted by bowing and tipping his hat.

 

“Yoi tsuitachi, you may call me Kobe”, Kobe greeted with gentle bow.

 

Everyone is getting along quite well without a hint of problems, sweet! Things are going swiftly like these winds, speaking of which. 

 

“Aye mates, we’re about to be off!”, I said walking to the wheel, “We’re settin’ sails to the Presidio!”

 

“Wait, where is your captain?!”, Tara wondered looking around.

 

“What, she didn’t tell you?”, Gaspard said, “She IS the captain”

 

“What?!”, Tara and Bonnie said shocked.

 

“READY?!”, I shouted.

 

“Yyyou might want to hold onto something” Gaspard suggested.

 

“Huh?!”, Bonnie questioned looking very confused.

 

“OVER THE CLOUDS AND THROUGH THE SKY, PRESIDIO WE’RE COMING BY!!!!” I shouted shifting the ship in full speed.


	7. 2-2

So we set out for this Presidio the Frogfather requested, again this sounds like fun. Simply sailing the skies should be a walk in the-OH WAIT, it’s guarded pretty well. Which means we have to fight off some ships before getting to the blasted fortress. However, if you’re me you can EASILY pass these banana brains. Geez, the Frogfather wasn’t kidding when he said hidden, how did those monkeys miss THIS part of the fortress? Buuuuut we had to take a break first, Tara and Bonnie wwweeeeren’t ready when we blast off. Hope I didn’t give them a headache, or make them sick? Anyway on our way down, Kobe pointed to a frog who was hiding and looking at the fortress, that must be our guy. He jumped a little, pointed one of his guns at us, then lowered it when he knew we were on his side. Good thing he didn’t shoot or else, well you know. 

 

“Your finally here, phew sorry about”, he apologized after calming down, “The name’s Shady Rufus”

 

“Hey, thanks for not shooting us”, I said kneeling down to his height, “What do we got going on here?”

 

“All’s quiet now, but you may meet Sentries on the walls. I recommend sneaking by and lay low”

 

“Ttthat’s going to be impossible”, Tara said looking at the fortress, “They maybe small, but they’re not blind. Also our height will definitely raise those alarms”

 

“What do we do then?”, Gaspard asked padding his cheek.

 

Well Tara took a moment to think, then she looked at Rufus and the guns he almost killed us with. She walked up to him, kneeled down, and asked if he could distract the Monquistans by shooting one of the towers far away. Dang I NEVER would have thought of that, I would have just beaten up any monkey we ran into. Rufus nodded his head, then jumped up to higher ground while we waited for the signal. 

 

“Hey… Tara”, I said feeling nervous. 

 

“Yes, Mari”, Tara said looking towards me.

 

“There’s something I… forgot to tell you about the Frogfather’s favors”, I said rubbing my chin, “Since we’re doing him one favor, you have to ask ONE question”

 

“What, just one?” 

 

“Yyyyeea he can be pick about these favors too, so you better choose what question you want asked”

 

“Hmmm okay, that seems far”, She said making a serious face.

 

Oh man I hope that was her thinking face. I’m already putting her through one mess, I don’t wanna put her through another. Oh get a hold of yourself Mari, it’ll be fine! Just get the spices and we’re done, so done! *BOOM!* WHOA, a huge crashing sound just caught all of our attention. That’s our signal! There was no time to waste, we ran pass those fortress as fast as we could before they came back. Through the towers, down the stairs, and into the storage room we went in without getting caught. MMMAN that was soooo EEEASY!!! This plan is going great, we’ll be done before you can say-

 

“Um, this door is lock”, Bonnie said pulling the gate. 

 

Well DANG wasn’t going to say that, also DANG IT of course it’s locked! Now we just have to bust this gate open. 

 

“Mari stop, look at this gate”, Tara said stopping me with her hand, “ It seems to be specially made to be unbreakable by weapons, we’ll be here for hours trying to open it.” 

 

She walked on over to the door and opened it only a little, I walked over to see some monkeys back to their post. Man I didn’t expect them to come back so quickly, I hope Rufus is alright. I was thinking of a way to get of here, but I was interrupted by Tara’s whispering. She pointed her staff out the door just a little and with it a weird glowing light, what she’s doing I haven’t a clue. Until I looked up to she summoned a ghost that freaked out the monkeys, it distracted them enough for us to run out the storage and into the room next door. 

 

“Phew that was close”, I said closing the door in relief. “What you just did was very handy”, I complimented.

 

“Indeed”, Gaspard agreed, “Normally our Mari here would just run up n’ beat them”, he rubbed his chin.

 

“HEY!”

 

“Okay settle down you two, we needed to see if could find the-“

 

“Hey is someone there?”, A voice asked.

 

We turned nervously to towards what made that sound, good thing was harmless cause it was caged up. Plus the room was empty, so that added more to the relief. We walked up to the cage and saw what seemed like a rat from Blood Shaw looking very worried.

 

“Please you’ve got to get me out of here!”, he begged, “They’ll have my head if you leave me”

 

“What is your name sir”, Tara asked politely.

 

“I-It’s Milo and I- wait, can it be?”, he stopped taking a closer look at Tara, “As I live and breathe! That hair, those eyes, that face!”

 

“Eeeeh, you know her?”, Bonnie asked pointing to Tara.

 

“DO I?! Little one, I knew your parents!”, Milo shouted with joy.

 

“Y-you knew them?!”, Tara said with shook, “Do you know where they are, do you?!” she said gripping the bars. 

 

“Listen this isn’t the place to talk, go on up those stairs and get the keys from the Commander”

 

Without any hesitation, Tara nodded and ran up those stairs like it was the end of the world. She really cares about her parents-oh SHOOT we gotta catch up to her! Finally catching up, but Tara pushed opened the doors in a snap second. The three monkeys plus the Commander are definitely surprised to see us. Ooooh boy.

 

“What’s this? A hairless giant thinks they can steal from the Crown-“

 

Before he could finish, Tara knocked them back by swing her staff summoning a strong gust of hoodoo wind. DANG GIRL! That left all of us speechless! 

 

“Kobe, Gaspard go after those two Monquistans on the right, Bonnie knock them out when they’re weakened, Mari handle the Commander, I’ll go for other one in the left!”, Tara commanded seriously in fighting stance.

 

“…!!! YOU HEARD THE GIRL, HOP TO IT!!!”, I shouted.

 

We did just as she commanded and went straight to the enemy with full force. MAN this girl is something, even after rushing in and doing a reckless attack she STILL manage to come up with a battle plan so instantly. HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?! Whatever the case I was waaaay to focus in battle to think anymore. And I am in the zone, BABY! During my fight I quickly saw Kobe and Gaspard beating those two monkeys with the help of Bonnie’s double tap to finish the job. As for Tara it looked like she handling her own, until Bonnie came in and helped her. Kobe and Gaspard came to my rescue and with 3 against one, the monkey commander didn’t stand a chance. Our victory was short lived seeing how we had to free Milo the rat and get the spices AND GET OUT OF HERE!!!


	8. 2-3

Got the keys and now it’s time to free Milo, Tara was super happy. Once again we were lucky to see no one but Milo in this empty place. 

 

“Free at last!”, he said hugging and spinning Tara with absolute joy, “I thank you little one, although you’re not so little anymore”, he giggled.

 

Tara didn’t say anything, she just hugged him like she actually found her parents. The moment was just wow, more touching than seeing a baby seagull fly for the first time. It only made us feel sad when we had to stop the reunion and find a way out of here. 

 

“Oh right, getting out of here”, Milo realized, “Don’t worry guys, I happen to know of a secret escape tunnel out of this dismal place”, he said putting Tara down.

 

Perfect! Now we just need to hope that the ghost outside is still keeping the banana brains occupied. Oh what do you know, it is! Tara warned us that it won’t last long thanks to her using too much power fighting the monkey Commander. Just like how I drive, we all bolted to the storage room and got as much spice as we could carry.

 

“STOP! You pirate scum!”, shouted an angry monkey from behind, “You will pay for this, TAKE THEM!”

 

AAWWWW SSSSSSHOOT, WE ARE DOOMED!!! THERE’S TOO MANY FOR US TO HANDLE AND THEY’RE BLOCKING THE DOOR! WHAT DO WE DO NOW??!! I looked to see if Tara had a plan and I saw her digging in her bag for something fast. Whatever it is, she better move faster ‘cause these monkeys are closing in! Not a moment too late, she stepped in front of everyone, took a deep breath, and blew some powder out of her causing a huge cloud around the monkeys. 

 

“We need to get out quickly before these clouds get closer!”, Tara shouted looking at us.

 

“Alright, the Grate here covers a secret way out”, Milo said opening the grate.

 

Down the hatch we went doing our best carrying these spices through this narrow tunnel. Man it was dark in here, thanks to Tara’s staff it helped lit the way. About four or five minutes later, we saw little light from a distance making us think that was the way out. With Kobe’s strength he managed to not only push open the lid, he lift us out the tunnels along with the spices. We had no time to take it easy ‘cause those fortress alarms were going ape. Time to make like a banana and split. 

 

“There you lot are”, Rufus said from our ship, “What took you so long? HEY who is he?”

 

“NO TIME, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!”

 

AND NO TIME TO SAY MY LINE, WE’RE BLASTING OUT OF HERE!!! Hitting that speed to full max again, we blasted out of that presidio like a cannon ball. Dang, these monkeys caught up to us!

 

“CAPTAIN!!!”, Gaspard shouted, “We got 5 ships tailing us!”

 

It’s time to put these sails to good use,” Everyone hold on to something, this is going to get bumpy!”, I shouted holding on to a lever. 

 

Each one of them held onto the mainmast for dear life, good and not a moment too late. TIME TO ACTIVATE THE INDOMITABLE!!! With the pull of the lever, magic formed around the ship and dodged some of the cannon balls hitting for us, plus the steering I was doing. Finally we manage to get far away from the presidio, onto the wind lanes we stopped and took a MUCH needed break. Even I needed a break, fell right on the floor in sweet relief and straightened up my hat as well. 

 

“Mari!”, Gaspard shouted running up the stair with Kobe,” Are you alright?”

 

“Yea I’m fine, how’s everyone so far?”

 

“Shaken, but fine”

 

Kobe helped me to my feet, “Thanks Kobe, whoa haha”, I stumbled holding onto the wheel. 

 

That’s a first, getting exhausted from an adventure like that. Haha, this was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I looked over and saw Milo and Tara chatting together on the floor while Bonnie was relaxing on the mainmast. Both of them were so happy, especially Tara, I couldn’t help but smile too. I was going to join them in their friendly chat, buuut Rufus stopped me and pulled me over to the spices. Really frog?! 


	9. 2-4

 

“Alright Rufus, what’s up?”, I said folding my arms.

 

“Thiiis ship here…will it umm…get us back safely?” He asked nervous.

 

“Yyyyyea, it’ll be fine” I nodded. 

 

“You sure? Because umm-“

 

“Is everything okay, Mari?”, Tara asked walking over.

 

I told her about how worried little Rufus was over here, he didn’t appreciate the name I gave and the head rub. Welp my break’s over, I walked right back up to the wheel and steered us right back to Gullet. 

 

Couple minutes later we made it back to Gullet and carried the spices with the help of the fisher men, they’re sweet birds. We loaded them to the next room as recommended, man we’re going to smell good for a few days thanks to carrying this stuff. Anyway the Frogfather looks satisfied, or maybe, I don’t know he doesn’t changes his expression much. 

 

“Welcome you lot, Rufus here tells me you did a fine job at the presidio”, He complemented. “The time has come for us to do real business”

 

Tara walked up to his desk looking confidence in what she was going to say, “Do you know the whereabouts of Ivy Fairlead and Gabriel Fairlead?”, she questioned.

 

“You have done me a favor, Tara, and you have my thanks”, he complemented again, “Now you want me to tell you where to find this couple. That I cannot do.”

 

WAIT WHAT?! 

 

“I’m afraid I have never these two you speak of, I am sorry”, he apologized tipping his finger on the deck. 

 

You have GOT to be kidding me! Not only did we put our lives on the line for this request, but wasted it for NOTHING! DANG IT ALL! He could have just TOLD US he didn’t know ANYTHING about her parents. Man what a day, WHAT…A…DAY!!! Oh manhe better have something to make up for this. 

 

“I do apologize for this, Tara, that I am”, he said to her, “However, I still own you have favor. Whatever you want, just ask”

 

Did he say ANYTHING?!, “Hey Frogfather I need to have a quick chat with Tara”, I said rising my hand.

 

He agreed with it, so I pulled Tara out to Johan Town because this had to be private between us. She was very confused and curious on the matter, she has every right to be. Ooooh boy I’m nervous, but… I got this. I DEEPLY asked her if she could ask the Frogfather for a new ship. Because the truth is, weeeell our ship…unless you want to see what the skies below look like, I wouldn’t ride the ship like AT ALL!!! She gladly agreed with no hesitation then said it’s to thank me for all I’ve done for her. Oh…mmmmyyyy…GOODNESS!!!!! I LOVE THIS GIRL!!! I was so happy, and I mean SSSSOOOOO HAPPY, I just hugged and spun her around like Milo did! YES FINALLY, A NEW SHIP, THANKS THE STARS!!! 

 

“Mari…could you ppleeease…put me down”, she asked kindly gasping for air.

 

“OH, oh sorry”, I apologized putting her gently, “And uuuh sorry for the mess you and Bonnie got in”

 

“Phew, it’s quite fine”, she said breathing, “Beside if it weren’t for this, I wouldn’t have seen Milo”

 

Awwww I still remember that moment, soooo sweet. Wait, what were we doing? OH SHOOT THE FROG FATHER!!! 

 

“Mind telling me what you were talking about in your quick chat”, the Frogfather asked with his arms crossed.

 

“Hehe sorry, there was uuuuu-

 

“We had to think really hard about what favor to ask of you, sir”, Tara interrupted.

 

“I see, that understandable”, he said agreeing, “What is your favor?”

 

“We wish to have a new and very sturdy ship please”

 

“I can’t shake the feeling Mari is the reason for this, however, a deal is a deal”, he agreed shaking his head then rising his hand. “Head up to Johan Town and choose any ship that satisfies you”

 

“Sweet, let’s go!” I said walking out excited.

 

“And Mari”, the father said stopping me, “Try not to break this one, or I will be verry disappointed”, he warned me.

 

Looking back at him, I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows at him. He sighs and face palms his face, he knows I of all people CAN’T keep that promise. HA, silly frog.


	10. 3-1

Tara

 

“Mari, I do you know where these ships are?”, I asked following her.

 

“Yea, it’s around this corner here”, she said pointing a cabin beside another dock.

 

Mari open the door to the cabin, and inside…had nothing to offer actually. Mari proved me wrong by walking inside, pulls a rug reviling a secret door, and knocking on it. It popped right open.

 

“This is where the Frogfather stores a couple of his best ships, come on”, she said walking down.

 

“How can you store ship down here?”, I asked walking down the stairs

 

“Oh you didn’t know, ships like these can be stored in ship bottles”

 

“I…beg your pardon?”

 

“Long story short: these ships can change size thus making it easy to bottle up”

 

I’m still not sure if I could understand that a bit. We stopped in front of a door where Mari whispered to, making it unlock itself. 

 

“The Frogfather is also vvvveeerrrry serious about his stuff, that’s the reason for all this secrecy”, she said opening it.

 

Now that’s understandable. We walked in to see a huge variety of ships in a bottle on shelfs, wow amazing. There were so adorable and very detailed by the looks of it. Mari was looking REALLY hard to see what ship was needed, I literally counted up to an hour on this no kidding.

 

“AH HA FINALLY!!!”, Mari shouted if excitement holding up a bottle. “COME ON TARA, WE’VE GOT TO CHECK THIS BABY OUT!!!”, she ran.

 

“Wait MARI…hehe”, I giggled following and closing the door.

 

Up on the surface of Jonah Town we found our friends in the dock chatting with one another. Mari jumped in and told them in her words to, “check out the totally amazing ship she got”. They all agreed to see it. Mari couldn’t help herself and opened the bottle out of pure excitement. With a pop of the cork, a huge group of clouds and some light escaped the bottle and then appeared a huge ship. This…ship…was in a bottle? There are still so many magical things to see on this journey.

 

“My goodness this ship is huge”, Bonnie said holding her hat.

 

“Yea, it’s a Frigate”, Mari said sounding proud. 

 

“Frigate?”, I asked curiously

 

“Oh, it means warship”, she said looking at me.

 

“Mari why would you choose that kind of ship?”

 

“You know, for extra space since you guys are tagging along”, she said smiling, “Plus it’s VVERRRRY sturdy”

 

Oh, that does make a lot of sense and is very thoughtful of her. We all got aboard it and noticed the space she mentioned on the deck. Wow, there was so much elbow room for everyone to maneuver around. There was even so stairs close to the big pole thing sticking in front. I turned around saw everyone heading in the ship’s cabin, oops better catch up. Stepping inside displayed a huge empty room with a big window and 4 build-in beds. Wait, 4 build in beds? That’s not good, that’s not good at all.

 

“AH, PERFECT!”, Mari said with joy.

 

“Mari there’s only 4 beds, how is that perfect?”, Bonnie questioned.

 

“Now I can finally sleep in a hammock like I alway wanted to”, she responded with a smile and fist pump. “Who else wants a hammock?!”

 

“Me!”, Milo shout raising his hand.

 

She sure does have a positive way of looking at things sometimes. 

 

“ALRIGHT EVERYBODY!!!”, Mari shouted catching our attention, “We not only have a new awesome ship, but we now have 3 new awesome members!” 

 

Aww, that was so sweet of her to say, it made Milo, Bonnie, and I feeling happy. 

 

“Yyyou know what this calls for?”, Mari said trying to contain her excitement,”A…CELEBRATION!!!”, she shouted putting both arms in the air.

 

She turned around and pointed to the outside saying, “WE’RE HEADED FOR FLOTSAM EVERYBODY!!!”. I got scared and quickly asked if she was going to drive there at unexpected maxed speed, again. Lucky for all of us, she cut me out saying she was going to take it easy for now. The sigh of relief has swept the ship, and that was the beginning on how good the rest of the day was going to be. Mari, Gaspard, and Kobe gathered their belongings. When that was done, Mari put her old ship in its’ own bottle. She said she was keeping it for spared parts, that is very smart and handy for future purposes. We set off for Flotsam after Mari took a “brief” check of the ship. And yes I did say that with quotation marks because it took her 3 hours before she was ready to go. I took a nap waiting for her.


	11. 3-2

I almost forgot how beautiful the sky was after all the things that happened today. I can’t believe it’s almost the end of the day already. Then again I did take that very refreshing nap, I’ve used a lot of magic and energy for one day. The skies look sooo lovely when it’s the afternoon. A warm golden sun, a comforting orange sky, soft multi-colored clouds, and a soothing gentle breeze. It makes me feeling tried again, hehehe. I stand here observing the view as I rest my arms on the ships corners. All of this is giving me deja vu of the past. It sure feels nice.

 

“Ahoy there Tara!”, Milo said walking over, “Whatcha doing over here?”

 

“Just looking”

 

“Oh wow, I see what you mean”, he said seeing the view and resting his arms, “This sure takes me back”

 

Milo told me my parents and him used to sail through days like these, it was always one of his favorite times. He then began to telling more stories about their adventures together with the rest of the crew, how he never regretted one day being with each of them. He even told a story about me when I was a little kid, and how I love running around the ship and wanting to play with every crew member growing up. Iiiii felt embarrassed and giggled at the things he said I did.

 

“It’s been a long time, but it feels great being back in the open again”, Milo said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, “It’ll be just like old time!”

 

Poor Milo…I don’t have the heart to tell him I…don’t remember him. I don’t remember the others either, I can’t remember even when trying. The only people I can remember are…my parents. 

 

“OKAY GUYS, WE’RE ALMOST THERE!!!”, Mari announced.

 

We looked over to see a…wwwait, are those dozens of various ships crashed and fixed into one another one?! What? How? Didn’t have time to think on that because Mari kicked up the speed. 

 

“Mari?!”, Bonnie shouted almost losing her balance.

 

“Sorry guys, I’m trying to get through these flying fish!”, she said trying to steer the ship to safety.

 

Mari was doing good, and if by good I mean taking sharp turning that are guaranteed to make you fall over. Unfortunately, some caught us even with her driving skills.

 

“Aw heck NO!”, Mari shouted frustrated, “NOT ON THIS SHIP!!!”, she shouted louder this time jumping from where the steering wheel was.

 

Again, how does she do that without expressing pain?! Gaspard and Kobe bursts out the cabin and got into the fight super quick.

 

“Alright guys, we’ve got some fish to fry!”, she said in her fighting stance.

 

There is never a dull moment at all when you’re with this girl. 


	12. 3-3

“Mari did we really have to beat up every flying fish on the way here?”, Gaspard asked walking off the ship with an arm full of fish.

 

“YEA, they were trying to bust our ship!”, she responded also walking off the ship with an arm full of fish.

 

“I don’t think that’s what they were trying to do”

 

“Oh come on Gaspard, look on the bright side on all this”

 

For once I actually agree with Mari. We all walked to the a place called “The Black Spot” carrying almost all the flying fish we beaten to a rabbit named One-Eyed Jack.

 

“Well if it isn’t Mari”, he greeted happily, “What bring’s you and those fish here?”

 

“I’m here to make a deal with ya Jack”, Mari responded sounding confident.

 

“Okay then, I’m all ears”, he said resting his arm on the corners.

 

“You’ll give you all this fish we have for free”, she said lending the fish to him, “In exchange, YOU give us all some FREE meals”, she said putting them back.

 

“WHAT?! Are you crazy in the head lass!”, One-Eyed Jack said in serious shock.

 

“Don’t worry your other eye buddy”, she said reassuringly, “We have extra fish at my ship aannnnd we’ll pay for the drinks”, she offered with a smart smile.

 

“Hmmmmm…alllright, BUT you’re paying extra for the drinks”, he said after snatching his head then crossing his arms. 

 

“Aaahhh, Deal!” 

 

Goods thing too, our arms were going to fall off our bodies if we kept this up. And most of all, I…AM…SSSSTARVING!!! I haven’t eaten ANYTHING since I left home, I’ll lose myself if I don't eat SOON! *SIGN* We fffiiinnnally sat down and rest after giving the fish to the chef across the bar, running to the ship to get the extras, and running back to the chef, and THEN heading into the Black Spot again. Now comes the teeeedious part, waiting…for…the food… to be ready.

 

“Tara?”, Milo said sounding worrying, “Are you alright?”

 

My stomach responded for me with a biiiiig growl, I can feel it eating me alive. He soon left me alone after I nodded. Trying to stay calm, it’s so…difficult…uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh…

 

“ Tara… Tara…TARA!!!”

 

My head jolted right into Mari’s forehead after that unexpected shocking loudness and being shaken like crazy, my goodness my head hurts!

 

“UUUUHHHHHH!!!”, Mari groaned covering her forehead.

 

“Mari, ooowww!!!”, I shouted in pain holding my head, “I’m so so so sorry, what happened?!” 

 

“Well first, you fell asleep for quite while”, Gaspard responded walking over to us.

 

“Yea, then food was ready and Mari tried to wake you up”, Bonnie also responded.

 

The only things I heard were food and echoes pain in my head, my body is shaking fromstanding up too quickly. I reeeaaaalllyy need to eeeeeat. My stomach complained with an even bigger growl than before.

 

“Man Tara, I didn’t know you were THAT hungry”, Mari said rubbing her forehead. “You forget to eat or something?

 

“Does my stomach…not tell you…otherwise?”, I whimpered after collapsing back to my chair and laying on the table.

 

She didn’t say anything else, she just put my food right in front of me. As for me…

 

“Whoa girl slow down, there’s more where that came from”, Mari suggested still rubbing her forehead. 

 

I didn’t hear a word she said, was too busy stuff my face with this DELICIOUS food. Oh my gosh it was soooo good, so so good. It is possible for food to take THIS good?! I don't know, I couldn’t stop eating it! Even though I was eating fast, I still ate properly despite me eating more than I could chew. Oh boy, speaking of which I need a drink. I need one…NOW! Kobe kindly pasted one and I globed the ENTIRE thing up, finally caught my breathe after all that eating and drinking. 

 

“Ahahaha dang girl!”, Mari laughing patting my back roughly, “You know how drink!”

 

“PHEW…oh sorry, I didn’t mean to make a scene”

 

“It’s cool, never thought someone like you could do all that”

 

“Yea, with so much that was happening I forgot to eat”, I said feeling embarrassed holding my cup.

 

“WHOA, no wonder!”, she said in shock looking at me, “How did that happen?!”

 

I told her about my battle in Skull Mountain and how I met Bonnie Ann today. She brought her chair close to me and leaned in close, she really wanted to hear every single detail. So yea it went from leaving home to meeting Captain Avery to stopping cut throats to stopping a curse and…wow, so much has realllly happened now that think about it again. I looked at Mari and saw her completely astonished with eyes wide open and her holding face while resting her elbows on the table. Wow. I continued with Bonnie, Sheriff Shepherd, I fighting against both the troggies and cut throats, then had the shrine gate sealed. 

 

“Hehehe”, Mari giggled.

 

“What?”

 

“I guess you had to…seal the deal?”, she said smirking and making quotation marks with her hands. 

 

“Oh my goodness! Hahahaha!” 

 

“You gotta admit, that was a good one eehh?” she said nudging my arm.

 

“Haha who hahaha…says that?!”

 

“This girl!”, she said with a big smile pointing to herself.

 

Mari continued to say more silly and corny puns.

 

“Please stop hahahaha…I can’t breathe!”


	13. 3-4

“Nooo No NO NO, AAAW MAN!!!”, Mari shouted after losing a game. 

 

“Oh you were so close to beat that”, I said feeling bad for her.

 

“Yea these games can be tough…AND ADDICTING! I’m playing again!”

 

“Mari you over played your limit of chances with those games”, One-Eyed Jack said from bar stand cleaning a glass.

 

“Well DANG”, she pouted crossing her arms.

 

“How many time can you play?”

 

“Ten”

 

“Just ten?”

 

“Yup, anymore and Jack will run out of business”, she said pointing with her thumb, “Oh I just remembered, I can speak with Milo in private?”

 

“Sure ummm why?”

 

“Juuuust…because!”, she said leaning close to me with a biiig smile. 

 

For some strange reason I could not say not to that face, I raised my eyebrows and just nod. And just like that she and Milo walked outside, what is so important that it had to be private? I’m so eager to check and say, but I was stop by Gaspard and Bonnie calling for me. 

 

“So Tara, are you enjoying the party?”, Gaspard asked happily.

 

“Yes, I sure am”

 

“Same here, I didn’t think I’d have this much fun in one day”, Bonnie agreed holding here cup.

 

“Meraviglioso! Glad to hear that!”, he cheered.

 

“Wow Gaspard, I didn’t know you could be so chipper”, I said sitting down next to Bonnie.

 

“Why thank you”, he thanked, “I wish our days were always like this”, he said taking a drink.

 

“Hehehe, I’m pretty sure they always are”, I said resting my arms on the table.

 

“No, not always”, Gaspard said after he finished his drink, “You see…This whole Piracy thing, isn’t what I alway did”

 

All of sudden the happy vibe filling the room just…disappeared, “Gaspard did…something happen?”

 

All was quite and still. No one known what to say, that was until Gaspard broke the silence and started tell us about what happened. How he was enlisted in the Valencian Navy then close on the path to become an officer. But when the Napoleguin came to power, their navies utterly smashed the Valencian forces despite their superior numbers and firepower at the Battle of Taliferro. He lost everything in the battle and was drifted into his family's other penchant. 

 

“My goodness…I’m so sorry”, I apologized deeply.

 

“It’s okay Tara”, he said looking at his cup, “I’ve moved on from that past, even if it’s sad looking back it”

 

Kobe patted Gaspard on the back then gave him a respectful nod, that made him feel better. Never thought something like this could happen for him, I’m too afraid to ask Kobe and Bonnie about their past as well. Makes me sad thinking about it, even thinking about…oh man headache. I soon shook that off. Hmm… now that I think about, Milo and Mari haven’t return yet. This serious concern me now, I grabbed my staff and walking outside with a pretty serious look on my face. I sure hope nothing has happen to them. Exiting the Black Spot, I looked around seeing if they were anywhere in sight in this dark night. Well what do you know, they were right across from the tavern. I…was…so relieved! I saw Milo sitting down of the floor while looking at Mari put both of her arms in the air, I think she might be stretching after sitting down for too long. 

 

“Hey you too”, I said walking over to them waving.

 

“TARA!!!”, Mari shouted running to me, “Just the girl I want to see!”

 

“Hehe what happened out here?”

 

“No time for that, I got something wwwaaaaaay better!”, she said excited holding my arms.

 

“Ooooookay?”, I said with a confused smile.

 

“Come on!”, she said pulling me back to place to the tavern.

 

Okay I am very very confuse and Milo is seeing this like it was normal, what is going on right now? We all walked in and just like that, the quiet vibe was destroyed by Mari’shappy energetic vibe. Phew good. 

 

“Alright everyone listen, I have some VERY important to say!”, Mari said placing her fist on her chest. 

 

“This odd a be good”, Bonnie said.

 

“Ahm, Tara you have showed us all how you are in heat of battle”, she said looking at me, “Calm in the situation, very smart and quick at coming up with a plan, and observed everything around you” 

 

“Oh Mari, iiiit wass nothing”, she said shyly rubbing my cheek.

 

“No Tara, it was amazing!”, she complemented, “That is why, if you want, YOU should be our new captain!”

 

“Eeeexccccuse me!”

 

“I mean, well I think that…you’re more cut out for than I am”, she said nervously looking away scratching her head, “I’m only good at fly ships and…beating up stuff, you know?”

 

“…Mari”

 

“Yyyyea? Hehe…he”

 

“You’re asking me to be your new leader?”

 

“Mmmmmmmm…yes”, she said with a nervous nod.

 

“…Okay I’ll do it, however, I want you to stay captain”, I said standing up.

 

“What?!! I CAN?!”, She said surprised.

 

“Yes, you are very passionate about both flying and fighting”, I told her, “I don't think I should take that away from you Mari, YOU should stay the captain”

 

The best word to describe Mari right now is: Extremely Ecstatic. Why do I say? Because she is screaming very joyful jumping up and down very fast, and is now hugging me like before THIS time shouting “I LOVE YOU!!!” over and over and over. Never…in my life, have I seen someone THIS happy. There are so many things I can say about this, but there was only one thing that came to mind: I’m so happy with her.

 

“ALLLLRIGHT!!!”, Mari shouted holding her drink, “TO TARA, OUR NEW LEADER!!!”, She shouted holding her drink up high.

 

“TO TARA”, Everyone shouted together clashing their drinks together.

 

Aaaawwww this is really really sweet! However, one question still remains: How is Mari not tired already?


	14. 4-1

Mari

 

40 minutes ago…

 

“Hey Milo, I wanna have a word with ya one on one”, I said pointing to him and I, “Mind following me outside?”, I said pointing to the door with my thumb.

 

He gladly agreed and walked out the bar with me, that was easy. Oh wow this night sky is awesome, look at all those stars! Although it’s a little chill out here, but hey I’m wearing coat soo I’m cool. Hehe, more puns.

 

“Well Mari, what word did you want to have with me?”, Milo asked.

 

“Oh yea, so you and Tara both on a Sailing Nova right?” I asked.

 

“Aw man, it’s been years”, he said crossing his arms, looking down, and tapping his foot.

 

“Great! Tell me what it was like!”, she said leaning closer to him.

 

“I…don’t know where to start”, he said scratching his head.

 

“Well, how about how you got on it?”

 

He took a nod to that, had us both sitting on the outside floor because this was going to be a looong story. Okay first he started with him and his family being in Scrimshaw then deciding to hit the sky when he became a teenager. Alright, alright off to a good started.Then after some hustle and bustle, Milo was picked up by Tara’s parents who invited him to their crew. Oooooh boy, here comes the good stuff, I scudded closer to Milo to get every…single…detail! There he was, on the Sailing Nova, one of the biggest and liveliest ships to ever sailed the seven skies. Wood like silver, sails like silk, weapons you could only dream of having, and crew was nice, but tough as nails. 

 

“Wow was it like sailing through the skies Milo!”, I asked inspired.

 

“Like you were skies and wind itself”, Milo said slowly waves his hand in the air.

 

“Whooooa I wish I could have been on there”

 

“Be happy that you weren’t”

 

“What?! I mean it would be just, awesome!”, I said standing up. “Who wouldn’t want to be on that ship?!”, I said getting super excited looking at the stars. 

 

“……….”

 

“…Milo?”, I said turning around. 

Suddenly Milo’s hand was on his face, he was…crying…

 

“Milo are you alright?”, she asked kneeling towards him.

 

“Sorry, it’s just…” he said sobbing.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa buddy, I didn’t mean to make you cry”, I apologized patting his back.

 

He pulled himself together and wipe the tears away from his eye, Milo started to tell me why he started crying. It was just another day, everyone was getting their rest after a hard working day. Night soon hit and out of no where, a huge unseen storm attack them all over. They couldn’t see anything besides the thick black storm clouds, lightning that was brewing and rain that soaked them, they were all seriously trap. The more Milo described the storm and the struggle, the more it made me…scared. I’ve learned about a couple of storms, but this, this I don’t know about. I brought my attention back to his story, it was getting worse the more he told it. Their ship were being abused by the harsh winds, the rain drowned each deck, and the lightning was cause tears and fires on the ship and sails. But that wasn’t the worst part, how it ended, sent shivers down my spines and made my heart skip a beat. The storm kept getting worse and worse until, a massive and powerful lightning bolt shattered the entire ship in two. Many lives fell into the skies below while the other struggled to stay aboard the remaining pieces of the Sailing Nova. Milo and some survivors manage to find some life boats and save some who were still alive. As they rowed away, all they could do was watch their beloved vessel be consumed and disappear into the dark merciless storm.

 

“….What…happened to…Tara?”, I asked hesitating.

 

“…………We….we couldn’t save her”, Milo sobbed curling up, “We only heard her voice when we nearly got out”, he cried with guilt.

 

Does that mean…Tara was…oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. That’s why she was so pale and dizzy. It wasn’t just a bad memory, it’s a traumatizing nightmare!

 

“Milo, what about her parents?!”

 

“No where to be seen”, he sobbed shaking his head.

 

Oh man…this almost like…I grip my hat trying to hold my tears in. I am seriously shaking in my boots right now just thinking about how it looked, and how Tara…must a have…felt. I couldn’t…hold my tears…just…thinking about…it.

 

“But…it’s okay now”, Milo said wiping his tears away, “Tara is alive and well! And now I can do the right thing by keeping her alive and being by her side!”

 

“…Yea…”, I said wiping my tears then giving up, “And you know what?! We are SO GOING TO FIND HER PARENTS!!!”, I shouted with confidence putting my arms in the air.

 

“Hey you too”, Tara said walking over to us waving.

 

“TARA!!!”, I shouted running to her, “Just the girl I want to see!"      


	15. 4-2

Alright, time to start the day! Hat, check! Coat, check! Annnnnddaa oh right, weapon is super check! I head straight outside and was greeted by the early morning sky, GOOD MMMMORNING TO YOU TOO SKY!!! Alright enough lolly gagging, time to start looking for some hints on Tara’s parent’s whereabout! OFF I GO!!!! 

 

An hour later…

 

Grrr, nothing but legends and old stories. Walking back to the ship pouting and crossing my arms, I kept thinking about other places to look. 

 

“Mari?”, Tara said turning around, “There you are, how long have you been gone?”

 

“Since the early morning”, I said shrugging.

 

“Wow that’sss, very early”, she said a little surprised, “Wait, what’s wrong?”

 

“Eeeh, didn't find anything about your parents here”, I pouted looking the other direction.

 

“Oh, I see”, she said sounding a little sad, “Okay then, better look some where else then. But…where?”, she said calmly tapping her head.

 

“I’m thinking Skull Island”

 

“Oh yea, I’ve only asked two people there”, she said then tap your staff on the floors.

 

Okay it’s Skull Island then, better get to that wheel and start steering. Tara asked if we should wake the others up, buuuut I said not to ‘cause I’m pretty sure they’re still tired from last night. Now that I think about, how was Tara able to wake up before the others? Oh right she fell asleep in the Black Spot, ow. There is no way I’m going to think about last night’s headache, I am going to drive us right to Skull Island. Ah the air is nice today, that’ll makes steering a whole lot easier. Let’s hope finding some hints, clues, or answers will be easy too. 

 

“Good we’re here, where to start?”, I said getting off the ship with Tara. 

 

“I’ve already asked the tavern owner and Captain Avery”, Tara said.

 

“Alright, time to look every where else”, I said clapping my hands.

 

Luckily for us the others woke up, man took them long enough. Nothing like a good walk to wake them up, they complained somewhat. We’ve asked very last person and animal about anything relating to Tara’s parents. When we were done, we check the other islands in the Skull Island Skyway. Then after that we check the rest of the Flotsam Skyways. And guess what we found? No seriously guess what happened, I’ll give you a minute……you done?

 

If you guess right, then yes WE FOUND ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!! Not a single trace of anything in these skies. Now for the others who thought otherwise, what the heck were YOU thinking? 

 

“Uuuuuughhh!”, I complained laying on the wheel as it moved me side to side.

 

“Sulking won’t get you anywhere Mari!”, Gaspard shouted across the ship.

 

“You think I don’t know that?!”

 

Man Gaspard can be naggy when he wants to be. Anywhere enough about me what about Tara? I pulled myself off the wheel to see what she what was doing, she sitting on the stern castle stairs with her thinking face showing. If anyoneis wondering what the heck a stern castle, it’s pretty much the front of the ship where the pole is “sticking” out hehe *SIGH*. Welp only one more sky to go, the Tradewinds Skyway is our only hope of well ANYTHING! I doubt Scrimshaw would have something, I’ll save that one from last. The next place to look is…Puerto Mico, greeeaaaaat. Ugh! 

 

“Okay guys watch your step”, I suggested walking off the ship and on to the docks.

 

“Oh wow, this dock is super small”, Bonnie said surprised stepping on to the docks.

 

“Yea because Puerto Mico is populated by…”, I said pointing my hand and putting my other hand of my hips.

 

“Mmmonkeys?”, Bonnie said surprised yet again. 

 

“They prefer the term Monquistans”, I whispered to her hiding my mouth behind my hand.

 

“Aaww, they’re pretty cute”, Tara said innocently.

 

“Don’t let that deceive you Tara, a lot of these guys are soo…what’s the word?”, I questioned snapping my finger.

 

“I think it was, Snobby”, Kobe said.

 

“Thank you Kobe!” 


	16. 4-3

“Iiii’m sorry…tall one, I do not know this couple you speak of”, a Monquistan apologized looks a bit disturbed.

 

“Alright, thanks”, I said getting up again.

 

MAN with all this kneeling I’m doing, my legs are going to drop dead. I would sit on one of the benched here, if only they weren’t so SMALL geeez. Kobe, Bonnie, and I sat on the only thing that our butts can handle, the stairs. I’m pretty sure all of us are tried like crrraaaazzzy, and bored as heeeeecccckkkk uuuuggghhhhh!

 

“Mari, are you alright?”, Tara asked looking pretty confused.

 

“Don’t mind her, she gets like this when she’s very bored and irritated”, Gaspard said.

 

I was too fed up to think of a call back for that, I feel like my dyyyyyying over here! 

 

“Gaspard, Milo, and I are going to check the cathedral, will you everyone be okay sitting here while we-“

 

“Yea, yea we’ll be good”, Bonnie interrupted waving her hand.

 

Kobe and I just nodded, with that they were off to the cathedral. I never thought that aaalll this boredom would make me tired. Sure enough I went to the top of the stairs, sat on the ground, laid my back Kobe’s, put my hat over my face, and NAPPED! Heee didn’t mind.

 

47 minutes later…

 

“ …Mari …Mariiiiiii”

 

“Huh…what, huh?”, I said waking up sounding dazed. 

 

“You won't believe this”, she said looking happy, “We found a way to find my parents!”, she said with excitement.

 

“WHAT?!”, I shouted jolting up, “This…is awesome-WHOA WHOA!!!” I shouted almost falling over.

 

“Are you okay Mari?!”, Tara asked holding me up.

 

“Yea…just stood up to quick, Hahah!”

 

“Heeheehee, okay then!”, she giggled happily, “Anything, the place we’re looking for is called the Cave of Voices”

 

“Sweet, where is it?”, Bonnie asked looking at us from her back.

 

“It’s in a place called the umm….”, Milo hesitated.

 

“What, what is it?” I asked with a shrug.

 

“It’s called the Isle of Doom”, Gaspard answered.

 

“Oooh wooow Isle of Doom, wonder where they got THAT name?”, I said sarcastically.

 

“It was named after a Monquistan, Baron Ferdinand von Doom”, Tara answered.

 

I don’t think she got my sarcasm, but hey whatever we got something! Let’s go, let’s go go go go go! Finally something good happened today, time to sail to this ummm…Isle of Doom hmm. Now that I think about it thhhat STILL doesn’t sound good, wonder what that place has to offer? And what do you know, it wasn’t too far from Puerto Mico at all. It was like a 20 to 30 minute ride to it, good we’re not wasting anymore of the day. 

 

“Wait a minute guys, I have to bottle my ship”, I said halting the group.

 

Okay now that that’s done, time to head in beat up anything in our way. Hehehe finally, SOME ACTION!!! After walking through the cave entrance, we saw what was a beautiful look jungle. Huge amounts of space, luscious plant life, a great waterfall, and… Monquistans? What are they doing here?


	17. 4-4

“Thank the saint you guys has arrived!”, a Monquistan said with great relieved, “We’ve been so long without good food, we were about to eat our clothes!”

 

“Whoa buddy, calm down there”, I said, “What’s going on out here?”

 

“Oh where are my manners?”, he said clearing his throat, “My name is Foreman Salazar, Welcome to the Isle of Doom”

 

We all said our introductions then asked what the problem was, iiiit wasn’t good. Like he said his group is running out of food and fresh water, then mentioned some of the bodyguards went into the Dark Jungle and never came out. What makes matters worst, their water mole group started rebelling against them without a reason. This makes Tara seriously worried, I can see it on her face. When Foreman here finished his speech, Tara called us for a group meeting. 

 

“Okay, I know we came here to find some answers to my parents”, she said crossing her arm, “But we just can’t leave these guys to suffer like this, we have to help them”

 

“I hear ya girl, however, there is too much going one here”, I said to her.

 

“Mari’s right”, Bonnie said, “We got monkeys to help, then there’s the water mole rebellion, and then we got to find that cave”

 

“That is why we are going, to split up”, Tara said unfolding her arms.

 

“What?!”, Milo said shocked.

 

“We’ll cover more close ground if we split into teams of three, three will stay to help and the other three will go search”

 

Everyone had a moment to think about their thoughts of this idea. I pointed out it was a good thing to try, this place is waaaay too big and we won’t get anywhere if we focus on one thing at a time. With that said, the agreement was made and Tara decided on who was going to be in the groups.

 

“Garpard and Kobe, I need you guys to come with me to the Dark Jungle”, Tara said.

 

“What?!”, Milo spoke up, “But Tara, why can’t I go with you?”, he asked concerned.

 

“Milo listen me”, Tara said holding his hand”, These monquistans need food and help, FAST. You, Mari, and Bonnie are the fasts in this crew, that is why you have to stay with them”

 

“Mmmm, are you sure about this?” He said sadly kneeling to her height.

 

“Don’t worry Milo, Gaspard and Kobe will be by my side”, she said.

“…Okay, I’ll trust you”, he said hugging her, “Please, look after her well and make sure she doesn’t get hurt”, he said to Gaspard and Kobe after his hug.

 

“You have our word”, Kobe said placing his fist of his chest.

 

“We’ll do our very best Milo!” Gaspard said to Milo, “Make sure you look after Mari for us”

 

“Gaspard I am not a baby”

 

“No, but you know how to start trouble”, he said back.

 

“HEY, I do NOT!”

 

“Please you two, this isn’t the time”, Tara separating us.

 

“Hmph, fine”, I pouted folding my arms looking elsewhere.

 

Geez Gaspard can’t be such a pain when he wants to be, always nag nag nagging. What does he think is, my dad? Mmmmm, I don’t want to think about that right now. They both went off to that jungle the monkey told us about, I look to Milo and he was super worried and sad watching Tara go. Poor Milo. 

 

“Come on bud, lighten up”, I said patting his back, “Tara is a way tougher girl than you think!”, I said with a wink.

 

He gave me a simple nod, but he was still worried sick. Man, I’ve gotta distract this guy. So I went up to Foreman and asked what we three could do for his kind. They were simple enough request: collect some food, care for the injured, and rebuild some tents. Great, this will keep him busy as long as he’s not taking care of the injured. 

 

“Alright Milo buddy, I need you find as much food as possible”

 

“Okay!”

 

“Whoa hey hey, hold up!”, I shouted grabbing Milo, “No going after Tara! I’m serious Milo”, I said pointing.

 

He whined and gave me the puppy dog expression, dude…really? Milo admitted defeat and starts walking off looking for food. He better not go after her, we need all the help we could get in this crazy jungle. 

 

3 hours later…

 

PHEW I need a break, in fact we ALL need to break from all this work. Oooh luckily for us Milo is finding good food, I was getting hungry from this workout. Wow, who knew Bonnie was good with treating wounds? And what do you know, the monkeys found a way to convert the water here to clean drinking water. Double good! 

 

“Thank you for all the help you three”, Foreman said walking over to us, “If you can there is one more thing we ask of you”

 

“Alright Foreman, what you got for us?”, I said eating some fruit Milo found.

 

“We need you to punish the rebels and Haku, their leader, in ruined temple”, he said pointing to it.

 

“…Alllrighty then,” I said with a wide eyed expression, “Hey, you guys up are some action?”, I asked Bonnie and Milo standing up.

 

They agreed for some, good cause I was getting a little bored being here anyway. Now this should sound simple enough: stop a bunch of mole water from cause an even serious ruckus. Oooooooh…that…is a llllot…of waters moles. Well…I sure hope Tara is having an easier time right now.


	18. 5-1

Tara

 

3 hours and 30 minutes ago…

 

Finally…we manage to get pass those water moles, they were a hassle. Why were there some many of them, I’ll never know. What matters is that we made it here alive and in one piece, now we just need to get through this jungle. Wow they were not kidding when they said dark, it’s pretty tough to see here. Judging by the clouds, it shows no choice of the sky ever showing soon. Might as well continue our- oh my…what is going on here? What is with this weird feeling in the atmosphere? Why are there troggies running around? Why are the trees moving on their own?! Oh boy! There is waaaay too much stuff happening right now and we just got here, oooh where to start?

 

“LOOK OUT!!!”, Gaspard shouted.

 

Our eyes caught the sight of a troggies ambush from the still trees above, why are they attacking us? Sadly we couldn’t talk our way what of this, we had to fight. Gaspard and Kobe sprung into attack the moment I gave them a command, I did my best using the spells need for battle. I was amazed to see Kobe’s fighting style, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen. And Gaspard’s strength is superb, wielding and swinging that battle axe without any fatigue. With our skills, the troggies fell one by one and ended up retreating deep within the jungle. 

 

“PHEW, that was close”, Gaspard said wiping his head then putting his hat back on.

 

“I’ll say”, I said adjusting my sleeves, “Come on, let’s see if we could-“, I paused feeling something wet on my head.

 

“Oh it’s starting to rain”, Gaspard said looking up and holding his hand out.

 

Rain…why did it have to rain now? It'll be okay it’s just a little drizzle, I can’t let this stop me now. We moved forward through the jungle as dark as it might be for any clues of both the monquistans and the cave of voices. So far nothing, but the trees we are trying to avoid. There are also weapons scattered around the area, why are there so many? I could think about it, but it’s hard to focus when this rain is getting…heavier. 

 

“Guys look! The outpost… it’s gone!”, Gaspard said pointing to the destroyed outpost.

 

Oh no, I hope we’re not late! Gaspard, Kobe, and I did our best searching for any sign of the… survivors. It’s…raining…too much…

 

“Look over here, I’ve found something!”, Kobe shouted. 

 

It’s…getting harder to see…harder to…breathe. I can’t feel…my legs, I fell due to the numbness. Th-thunder? My whole body is shaking from the sound. I tried to stop it, but I can’t control it. No, no no no. Please not now, not NOW!

 

“Tara?”, Gaspard called out.

 

It’s too much, it’s getting too dark. Please stop, please stop raining… please stop thundering…please… 

 

“TARA!!!”, both Gaspard and Kobe shouted running towards me. 

 

Gasp…ard…Kobe…please help me… I’m…I’m scared.

 

“TARA, TARA WHAT IS WRONG?!”, Kobe shouted holding my shoulders.

 

“Please Tara speak to us!”, Gaspard shouted.

 

Their voices…are…getting…harder…to…hear…….

 

“ TARA PLEASE ANSWER!!!  TARA?!  TARAAAAAAA!!!”

 

……


	19. 5-2

…

……

*ECHOS*…Mmmm…what is…that sound? My…vision is…very blurry, I don’t know where I am. I slowly tilted my head to the right, I…still couldn’t make out what I was seeing. So I turned left and saw someone sitting next to me on their kneels. Wait…is that?

 

“K-Kobe…?”, I said softly and slowly.

 

When I recognized who it was, my vision slowly started coming back. Kobe looks surprised, very surprised. He shouted for Gaspard when he heard me call him, his voice… echoed a bit. 

 

“Tara, Tara can you hear me?!”, Gaspard said super worried.

 

“G-Gaspard?”

 

“Oh thank the heavens, you’re okay”, he said sitting down with strong relief. 

 

“What happened to me?”, I said feeling my face, “Where…are we exactly?”

 

“We’re in a cave where the survivors took refuge”, Gaspard explained, “We brought you here after you collapsed”

 

Collapsed? Oh no now I remember what happened, they must have been worried sick by that. I feel so bad now. After apologizing to them both for what happened, I began telling them why it happened. I told them…due to a horrible accident that happened to me years ago, heavy rain and thunder… paralyzes me. They didn’t asked why, I can see they were too afraid too after seeing what happening to me outside. *Sigh* It seems I can’t get up, my mind is still taking its time to work. Thankfully Kobe kindly hoisted me up enough for me to sit up properly, now I have a better view of this cave we are in. 

 

“Ah I see you have finally awaken”, said an armored Monquistans walking up to us, “Let’s me introduce myself, I am Romas”

 

“Greetings”, I said softly.

 

“Good you are recovering well I see, we were worried the troggies toxins might have gotten to you”

 

“The troggies here are poisonous?”, I asked concerned.

 

“Yes, but that’s the least of our problems”, he said troubled, “Criado has not returned when he went to search a way pass the bees”

 

“How long has it been?”, Gaspard asked.

 

“Too long to count”, Romas said shaking his head.

 

“This isn’t good, we have to go see if he’s…okay”, I said trying to get up.

 

“Tara you should not move, you still have to regain your strength”, Kobe said sitting me down. 

 

He’s right, I can’t work in this condition. As much as hate to do this, I have to let them go find Criado without me. I asked Romas kindly if he could going with Gaspard and Kobe while I watch the remaining members here. He quickly agree to the task. Before they went out, I gave Gaspard, Kobe, and even Romas a hug and told them all to be careful out. Romas didn’t know what to make of it, all I did was smile. What they all didn’t know, was that I casted my Juju spell on them both with the hug I gave. *Breathes* Deep breaths Tara, concentrate, I can keep this up, I know I can…*Breathes*

 

2 hours laters…

 

“Pfft…Pffft…Pfft…”, I panted holding my chest.

 

“Quickly! Get this girl some water!”, one of the Monquistans shouted.

 

Please guys…I…don’t know how long I can…keep…this up! I was given water, but that won’t help me. I can’t stop this now this spell now, I have to help…sssome way.

 

“AH!”, I shouted feeling a sharp pain in the head.

 

“What’s wrong?! What do we do?!”, one of the Monquistans shouted looking around.

 

Holding my head is not making this better either. I know I shouldn’t be using this spell for too long, but I have to. I can’t lose them both!

 

“Everyone, we have returned!”, a new voice said from the entrance. 

 

“TARA!!!”, Gaspard shouted running towards me dropping his weapon.

 

“Pfft, you’re…baack”, I said falling backwards onto the folded blanket.

 

“Tara, tara it was you wasn’t it?!”, he said shaking me. “You were the one enchanting us, weren’t you?!”

 

“S…sorry, I just…wanted to help”, I said trying to keep my eyes open.

 

“Tara you have to stop to this reckless act!”, Kobe said holding my upper body up, “You shouldn’t risk your life trying to save everyone, you must worry about yourself more!”

 

He’s…right ow, if I keep this up I’ll only make things worst for myself and the others.

 

“I’m sorry…really I am”, I said feeling sad, “I was afraid of losing you guys”, I said tearing up.

 

“You won’t be losing us no time soon”, Gaspard said holding my hands, “We’re tougher than you think”, he said winking.

 

“He…heehee, that’sss good……”, I said before blacking out in Kobe’s arms. 


	20. 5-3

An hour later…

 

“Does everybody have everything?”, I asked looking around.

 

Everyone in the cave nod in my question, all except for Romas, I wonder when he might be back? Oh there he is, walking back into the cave. He told us the rain outside hasstop, that…is very good news to hear right now. Out of the blue, I had just remembered what we come here to find, the Cave of Voices, so I quickly asked if the Monquistans if they have any clue of it location.

 

“We are not so sure where that is, but we might know where it could be”, one of them said, “Try looking in the Ancient Ruin, it’s straight head from the destroyed outpost”

 

“Here, you will need this”, Criado said handing us three bottles with strange liquid, “These will help you get pass the bees”

 

“Thank you, okay guys we best be off”, I said to Gaspard and Kobe.

 

“Tara are you sure you’ll be alright?”, Gaspard asked concerned.

 

I told him I’ll be fine thanks to the rest I got, there was no need to worry know that the rain had stop. Suddenly without any warning, Kobe picks me up.

 

“Kobe…I’m fine, really I am”

 

“Mmmmmmm….”, he said with a serious glare.

 

This is… ttthe most dead serious looks I’ve ever seen, he was not going to take no for an answer. So I let him carry me to the Ruins. Out the cave and into the darkness yet again we travel to our destination. There was sooo much humidity in the air it was almost hard to breathe. These two on the other hand seem to be fine, what kind of train have they been forward? What a minute…this feeling again? 

 

“Guys wait!”

 

“What is it Tara?”, Gaspard asked.

 

“There’s…something over there, calling for help”, I said pointing with my staff.

 

“You sure you want to do that Tara?”, Gaspard asked concerned, “We have to get out of here before the rain comes back”

 

“Yes you’re right Gaspard, but something about the magic here is unsettling”, I agreed with a serious thinking face, “But I fear it’ll get wrong if it continues, which mean it’ll get worse for us and anyone here”

 

They took a moment to think…they agreed to help, but they were going to make this quick. I am so glad they agreed, I won’t let them down. With my directions, we traveled to source of the problem. This area is awful the more we saw passing through. The trees, their bark and leave are turning black and roting little by little. My goodness what could have cause all of this?

 

“Stop this is the spot!”

 

“Buuut I don’t see anything?”, Gaspard said looking around.

 

“Mm!”, Kobe said turning around.

 

“Whoa! Kobe what is- Oh!”, I said straightening my hat.

 

A huge tree slowly started moving, coming to live. We saw arms moving, a head forming, and then a face appearing before us. Amazing!

 

“Who…are you?” I asked astounded.

 

“I am called Old Banyon, hear my plea”, he begged.

 

We all agreed to listen.

 

“I speak for the trees. The jungle needs your help, a dark curse plagues the Saplings”, he said with sadness, “They no longer live in peace with their fellow creatures”

 

That explains everything happening in this jungle, but the question reminds: Who is causing it?

 

“To cure the jungle I need Leaves from the Cursed saplings-but it is forbidden that any tree should strike another”, He told us, “And so, rootless ones, with sadness in my roots I must ask you to go to battle against my kin. Will you do this favor for me?”

 

“Okay, then”, I agreed without hesitation.

 

“Wha?”, Gaspard questioned.

 

Don’t worry, I know just what to do”

 

They took my word for it and we traveled to the area where the saplings were, but we kept our distances from them so they don't see us. Though in my opinion they didn’t look like saplings. There were a dozen of them, this curse feels like it’s half way to its completion. I asked Kobe to put me ground, but he gave me the same glare from before. Looks like I’m doing this spell in his arms. I raised my staff in the air and called upon spirits of the wind, then a strong gust of wind and energy spun around Kobe and I. I quickly pointed my staff to the saplings, the air stirs around them collecting many leaves before knocked them to the ground. Bringing my staff to the air, the leaf filled wind traveled back to us. This time I stop the spell freeing the spirits, The corrupted leaves above us fall one after another. Now Kobe and Gaspard are astounded by what they saw, glad to know they liked my display. Getting back to his senses, Gaspard asked Kobe to hold his axe as he collected as much leaves as his arms could. Now it’s time to run back to Banyon. He was surprised to see us with many leaves. I soon explained what I did and how I had no intention of hurting his kin. He was grateful for the deed I have done, but then was alarmed by the leaves we brought. 

 

“These leaves are cold and brittle. I can feel the dark magic surging through them. But it is not too late.”

 

Thank goodness, there’s still a chance. Banyon starts tell us how the Old Ones built the Stone Mountains, raising the Jungle long ago and their spells sustain them. There were magic jars that anchors of their spells, the reason they come alive and move. The ones who are the cause of the enchantments’ weakening were the Unliving Men he called Armada. Kobe and Gaspard jolted hearing the name, now there’s angry in their eyes. Who are the Armada? Banyon then instructed us to go to their camp in the Ancient Ruins, smash the Corrupted Jars, and take an Intact Magic Jar. Once we finished that we had to seal the sapling leaves in the Intact Jar, and take it into the tunnels under the Stone Mountain on the Fern-covered Altar the curse will break. 

 

“Oh good, we’ll make our way there”, I said.

 

Gaspard and Kobe knew where the Ruins might be, so we head straight for that location. They both stop and I see why, there’s a huge swarm of bees blocking the way. Good thing Criado gave us the antidote for this, we all took a little dose and…oh gosh it was bad! 

 

“Yyyuck…I’d rather take the bees”, Gaspard complained. 

 

I feel more sorry for the others who have to drink to rest of this horrible stuff, but at least it works. Now I have to ask myself something here: why does almost everything here have a tunnel leading to another place? I’m starting to feel sorry for mountains now. 


	21. 5-4

Whoa that’s a lot of light, neatly blinded me the closer we went to it. I opened my eyes and saw the light was the sun. To see the big blue sky after hours of dark, eerie, claustrophobic clouds was a breath of fresh air. And what do you know, it hasn’t rained here at all and there’s even a life fountain here. With that Kobe put me down for me to finally stretch my legs, oh boy…it feels good to stand again. While regaining our strength and stamina at the fountain, we caught a glimpse of something or someone walk by from very far away. They look…soldiers. I look to Gaspard and Kobe, they made the same face after they heard the name Armada. That must be them. Although I don't know any about them, they must have done something bad to make these two furious. I’ll have to learn about them later, we have to get those jars. Stealth will be the main objective here, however, both Gaspard and Kobe won’t be able to get by undetected. This place is too big with very little hiding spot. I have an idea!

 

“Guys”, I said.

 

“What is it Tara?”, Gaspard asked.

 

“I need your permission to go in alone”

 

“What?”, he question.

 

“I know a way to sneak by without getting caught, but again I need your permission first”

 

They needed me to explain the ways of getting by undetected, I think it’s best if I saw them. With both hands holding the staff I whispered to the spirits yet again, this time asking them to give me the power of invisibility. And just like that, I disappeared right in front of Kobe and Gaspard’s eyes. They sort of freak out. Good thing they heard my voice, otherwise those Armada would have heard them. With the display shown to Gaspard and Kobe, they were okay with me going out as long as I don't get caught. Kind of hard to catch something that is invisible, but okay. Jokes aside I went out to find and destroy every single corrupted jar I could find. The plan is going smoothly without losing too much time, all I need to do is find the intact jar and being on my way. Where is it, where is it- aha! Found it! Good news is I found the jar, however, the bad is there are Armada around it. 

 

“Well this a problem, what now?”, I told to myself.

 

Then was a sudden call for all the Armada coming from the middle of the jungle, they all responded to it. Perfect! Taking the jar I asked the spirit t make it invisible too, they hear my words. I would head back,…but I curious about what they’re up to. I guess it couldn’t hurt to listen to what they’re up to. I slowly moved in and found a spot good enough for me to hear, I was surprised to see so many of them. They were all the same height, wore very similar uniforms, and they all wore white puppet mask. I wonder what their faces look like? Oh one of them is about to speak.

 

“There will be a change of plans”, one of the Armada soldiers said, “Half of front division will move into the temple for addition backup, the other half stays here”

 

Well that’s not good, in fact that is really bad now that they’re going into the temple. Better go back to Kobe and Gaspard, I’m sure they want to hear this. When I arrived they were super relieved to see me back unharmed, I felt the same way seeing them safe and out of sight. After telling the unfortunate news, Kobe and Gaspard came to a agreement to go back the camp to get the rest of the group and some backup ourselves. I couldn’t agree more.

 

“Okay guys collect as much life water as you can”, I said to them. “There’s one more thing have to do first”.

 

“What is it?”, Gaspard asked.

 

“I’m going to give this jar to Banyon for safe keeping”

 

With that they agreed while collecting water in their canteens, but before head back into the jungles, Kobe picked me up…again. Oh boy, this song and dance is still having. Whatever, we headed back to Banyon just like I asked giving him the jar and promising him we will be back. He gave us his full trust and there was no way we were going to let him down. Once again it felt great to be in the sun’s warm presence again, and being on the ground. The Monquistans we help were happy to see us arrived back in one piece. The camp is looking better than when we first arrived, I’m glad there’s doing okay.

 

“Hey where are the others?”, Gaspard asked looking around.

 

“If you’re wondering where your friend are, they went into the flooded tunnels over there”, Foreman said pointing to stone building by the waterfall.

 

“Oh my, how long have they been in there?”, I asked worried.

 

“I don’t know, eeh hours maybe?”, he shrugged.

 

“Oh boy, I really hope they are okay in there” 


	22. 6-1

Hours ago in the Flooded Tunnels…

 

“DIE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WATER FILLED SCUM BALLON!!!”, I shouted striking the final blow.

 

So you can already guess where we are, and we are NOT happy at all about this. It’s cool, it’s damp, it’s dim, and flooded with more enemies than water. A couple minutes ago we ran into a monkey named Alberto asking us to look for a dude called Roberto, okay that didn’t sound so bad. That was UNTIL we got farther in these dang tunnels we experienced some SERIOUS trouble! We ended up fighting DROWNED PIRATES AND SPIDERS, YEA SPIDERS!!! Why are they even down here? Why are there sooo many?! WHY ARE THEY SO DANG TOUGH?!!! RAHH!!!

 

“Mari, try to keep a level head now”, Bonnie said.

 

“Easy for you to say, I’m not the only one whose getting soaked here!”, I complained pointing at Bonnie.

 

“Yea, I really want to leave this place”, Milo agreed walking up to us.

 

“Alright let’s book it before they coming back!”, I said.

 

Not time for touring around, we went in full spread through this watered down place. Man this place feels like it goes on forever, at least there are some torches to the way otherwise we’d be tripping on everything. Wait is that? Oh snap it is! There’s some air ground through an opened entrance. YES almost there- HOLY SMOKES, ANOTHER ZOMIBE?! 

 

“BACK OFF CHUBBY!!!”, I shouted knocking it over with filled force, “GO GO GO, NOW!!!”

 

Out of the battle before it even started, baby! But forget that now, WE’RE OUT!!! OOOOH MAN DRY GROUND, SWEET SWEET DRY GROUND!!! OH MAN, I can make a snow angel in this- eh dirt angel. 

 

“Hello i-is somebody there?”, someone asked peaking their head form behind a rock pillar.

 

Paying more attention it turned out to be a monkey, I surprised to see much in this dark place.

 

“Hey are you Roberto?”, Bonnie asked, “Your friend Alberto asked us to help you”

 

“Ohh at last!”, he said with joy walking up to us, “Help from the…Gaah! St Bonobo, how’s the weather up there?”

 

“No time for jokes shorty, tell us what’s going on here?”, I said with a serious look pointing at him.

 

“Oh ah w-w-well I remember the water moles revolting on us then they started kidnapping a lot of the works, even their own kind”, he explained startled. 

 

“Oh no, that’s terrible!”, Milo said worried.

 

“Then their leader, Haku, moved on ahead along with some others”, he continued, “And now, I here alone without any of my Surveying Instruments”

 

Oh geeez this is worse than we thought, we ain’t getting out no time soon. So we’d agreed to help since we needed to stop this Haku guy, but not before enjoying this dry ground first. Okay okay back into the not-so-fun pool, we got a mole water to put down and hand full of creatures that need saving. Oh my gosh, MORE WATER MOLES?!! *SIGH* I am NOT fighting these guy again! We are sneaking by these guys.

 

“Guys we should probably check that place out over there”, Bonnie suggested.

 

“Oh no way, we are going near all those water moles over there”, I said to her, “Let’s go this way? 

 

“Does anyone know where we’re going?”, Milo asked.

 

“Eeeuuh how about that door over there?”, I said pointing.

 

“Are you sure about that Mari?”, Bonnie questioned.

 

“Y-yea…iiit couldn’t hurt to try right, heehee,”, I said shrugging, “Oh shoot let’s go, they’re getting close”, I whispered.

 

I’m so glad that helped me dodge more questions from Bonnie, I was starting to run out of excuses. Alright in front of the door and oh it’s open, not bad not ba…uh oh.

 

“An intruder!”, one of the water moles shouted.

 

…Wrroongg door…

 

“Hold line!”, the supposed leader commanded, “Trusty guards always on time, Now protect Mogatu!”

 

Well dang I guess we have no choice but to fight, no surprise right there. Oh and this defensive line of theirs is pathetic. Beat one water mole to break it, then beat the leader up and the own team falls. Hook Line and Sinker! Alllright, time to tie these guys up so they don’t call for backup.

 

“Guys look”, Bonnie sad bending down and grabbing something, “This key fell off that water mole”, said pointing to Mogatu guy.

 

Wait…this means!

 

“OKAY BUDDY!!!”, I shouted grabbing Mogatu and pointing my axe at him, “You better tell us where the prisoners are, or I’m gonna-

 

“Okay okay, Mogatu will talk!”, he said scared crazy, “They’re down the hall to the right, you probably passed it on the way here”

 

“You mean the same place you said we shouldn’t go, Mari?”, Bonnie asked.

 

“Uhh wwwell it’s a good thing we came here first r-right?”, she said nervously shrugging to find my shame, “I mean we would have found out it was locked, then had to fight a meaningless battle. My navigation skills brought us here after all”, I said trying to look cool.

 

Bonnie wasn’t paying any of the junk I giving, oh no she saw through my act and walked away rolling her eyes AND her head.

 

“D-d-don’t give me that!”, I shouted pointing at her.


	23. 6-2

Alright now that the scenario is over with, we’re heading towards room where the prisoners are. As we ran through the halls, we notice there were less water moles from before. Huh, where’d they go? You know what, it doesn’t matter because that is one less problem for us! Okay we’re in front of the door, we used the key, and now we finally get to free those prisoners. Well not without a fight because there were a bucket ton of water moles guarding the place, I am tired of seeing the same species now! Oh shoot Roberto wasn’t kidding when he said they caught their own kind, look at them all! There’s even monkeys in there too, go gotta bust them all out. But dang it’s going to take a long take fighting these guys, unleeesss….!

 

“Guys”, I whisper the Bonnie and Milo hiding my mouth, “Go for the levers, we’ll get an even fight that way”

 

“WOW, that is a good-,“

 

“SHUUUSH, milo!”, I said with a low voice.

 

Now the water moles are looking at us in confusion, ooooh boy.

 

“I-I-I-I mean a GOOD PASTA!!!”, he lied, “You know with the sauce and the noodles!”, he said with a nervous smile.

 

Okay first: that was pretty adorable and second: DANG IT MILO, now you’ve gone and made me hungry! Ugggghhh, I can’t wait to get out of heeeerre! Let’s just skip my faustian and get back to the fight. 

 

“You guys know what to do right?”, I whispered.

 

They nod, good let’s get this over with! Since Milo and Bonnie were more fast than me, they could get close enough to open the gates. Leaving me to distract these spear wielding creatures, they ain’t bad at fighting. But dang it Bonnie and Milo better hurry up ‘cause 4 to 1 is a big deal for me!

 

“Hey, you guys over there!”, Milo shouted from far away.

 

That caught both the water moles and my attention. Milo pulled the lever up releasing the prisoners, and maaan were they happy and angry at the same time! This freaked out the enemy causing them to move their focus on the now freedom fighters, BAD IDEA GUYS!!! Thanks to this special bronze chain, I can use…

 

“GUNNERY!!!”, I shouted.

 

Summoned up a couple of loaded bombs and BOOM, right into the four water moles that surrounded me. Not before jumping out the way first, I ain’t getting caught in that crossfire!

 

“HA!”, I shouted after jumping out the way, “ALRIGHT, BRING…IT…ON!!!”, I shouted scary smile.

 

They look scary, THEY SHOULD BE ‘cause Bonnie now opened the second prisoner gate. It is sooo going down, they don’t stand a choice! Left, right, up, down, and even diagonal these waters mole were alllll over these traitors, without Bonnie and Milo having to doing anything else. 

 

“We are free! We shall see the sun again at last, and when our families are safe the traitors will pay!”, one of the water moles said sounding happy.

 

“Yea, that’s the spirit!”, I shouted lifting my hand in the air, “Oh by the way, you guys know where Haku is?”

 

“I do”, said another water mole walking up to me with a couple others, “We will show you where he is, we have a score to settle with him”

 

“Sweet, what’s your name pal?”, I asked 

 

“Tando Hego!”, He said pounding his chest.

 

“Good enough for me!”

 

Looks like some of the traitors are waking up and they’re begging and…crying? It turns out they were forced into being guards because they were scared of Haku unleashing a monster on them, now they feel awful. One of the water mole walked up to them, untied the roles, and gave one of them a hug saying it’s going to be okay. Soon they all were given hugs by one another, d’awww.

 

“Whoa uuh Milo?”, I questioned whiling being hugged my Milo.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself”, he apologized with joy.

 

Aaww man, it’s a hugging party up in here!

 

“Bonnie where the heck do you think you’re goin’, get over here and give us a hug!”


	24. 6-3

You know what I just realized? We…are STILL IN THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING WATER TOMB!!! Oh gosh, we NEED to get out of here and soon! I’M FREEZING DOWN HERE!!!

 

“Alright guys, lead the way!”, I said to the water mole group.

 

“To arms!”, Tando Hego shouted raising his hand.

 

“TO ARMS!!!”, his group shouted together.

 

Oooh that’s right! I can feel energy and determination now, Haku is going DOWN! The doors open, we catch the enemies’ attending, and what do we do? WE KICKED SOME BUTT, THAT WHAT WE DID!!! This group we’re in are bring the traitors to theirs knees, the other group is taking their kind and monkeys down of this place. No doubt they’ll run into Roberto, Alberto, those dang zombies, and those dang spiders! But let’s forget that noise and focus what’s happening right now. We save some of the butt kickin’ for Haku, geez this guy sure is far away. Whoa whoa, going down this ramp wasn’t easy when there’s water flowing down in it. I really don’t want to think about “walking” back up there. We make one heck of an entrance busting through these large, man I am so going to remember that. Hey, it’s that Mogatu guys we beat up in that other room! Aw dang, he’s heal and ready for a second round.

 

“You are too late to help the monkey lords! Soon the Old Ones will rise!”, Haku said to us.

 

“We didn’t come here to hear your monologuing you albino water mole, let’s fight!”, I shouted in anger.

 

I’m sorry people, but I’m just done. We are ALLL done here. We are done with this place, we are done with all these water moles, and we are DONE WITH ALL THIS GOSH DANG WATER!!! 

 

“Haku, you will pay for the shame you have caused for our tribe!”, Tando Hego shouted at Haku.

 

“Yea!”, I said standing by him, “You’re going down!”

 

It’s six against six, the odds seem fair for now. Each one of us is going after a different water mole, I’ll Tando Hego and his friends handle Haku. HA! Mogatu is too scary to go after me, he’s stay close to Haku. What a baby!

 

“Bonnie, a little help here?”, Milo asked while fighting water mole.

 

“Hold on!”, she said dodging then pushing back a water mole, “*BOOM* there you go”, Bonnie said after firing her musket.

 

Hey these two are doing really do, looks like I’m fighting this guy. But it’s hard to get near him when he’s throwing so many coconuts. Serious, how does he have so many? 

 

“Enough…with…THE COCONUTS!!!”, I shouted dodging this annoying water mole’s attacks, “Whoa! Oh you are sooo going to get-AAHH!!!”, I shouted when getting hit in the face by a coconut attack.

 

“Hahaha, that will teach you to underestimate Jumba”, he said mocking me.

 

“…Sniff…sniff…*crys*”

 

“Wh-what?! You cry in the middle of battle?”, He questioned confusingly.

 

“Oh no, Mari!”, Milo shouted from a far.

 

“Mari?!”, Bonnie questioned.

 

“You mustn’t show weakness when fighting”, he said walking up to me, “You should stay strong!”

 

“You same…could be said for YOU!!!”, I shouted grabbing him when his guard was down, “You think I like getting hurt by coconuts, well let’s see how YOU LIKE IT!!!”, I said smiling taking a coconut and rubbing it on his head roughly.

 

“AAHH, stooop!”, he begging trying to free himself.

 

“Stay your sorry, stay iiit STAY IT!”

 

“Jumbo is sorry, Jumbo is sorry”, he apologized sounding like he gave up.

 

“Good!”, I said dropping him and a the coconut, “Now GET OUT OF HERE!!!”, I shouted point towards the door with one hand on my hips.

 

 

With that he ran away without his slingshot, man Bonnie and Milo look so surprise. But they were interrupted by the water moles attacking them again, aw shoot I better go help them. I took a look to see how Tando Hego and his gang were dealing with Haku and Mogatu, they doing pretty good.

 

“HELLO!!!”, I shouted attacking a water mole Bonnie was fighting, “Fire it up girl!”

 

“Alright!”, she said finishing the guy, “Heads up Milo!”, she said double tapping the enemy Milo was fighting.

 

“Thanks mate!”, Milo said waving his sword.

 

Sweet, now its time to join the other three. Man look at that, they manage to get Haku at half health. He’s about to have waaay less than that by the time we’re done with him. Wha- Mogatu and the other water are guarding him. HEY, IS HAKU RUNNING AWAY?!! That coward!

 

“Rise, ancient one! Rise and help us!”, he chanted raising his hoodoo stick.

 

What the heck is he doing? What the heck is he summoning?! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!! Some kind of large bandaged up lizard with tiny arms? Oh my goosh what is happening right-WHOA! Di…Did that thing just shoot light beams? FROM IT’S EYE??!! Oh man no no no, I ain’t in the mood for this junk. 

 

“KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!!!”, I shouted serious.

 

“Way ahead of you”, Bonnie said.

 

“Yyyou got it!”, Milo said.

 

We surrounded that undead mess and took it down with the epic attacks we had left. There was nooo way that thing was getting above the surround. And as for these guys, they…are…going…DOOOWN!!!! HOOK…LINE…AND…SINKERRR!!! 

 

“Pfft…pfft…fffffiinnnnally”, I said with seerrious relieve, “Tie them up guys!”

 

“The Old Ones have failed Haku and his people”, he said with disappointment, “We will make peace with the Monkeys”

 

“You’re dang right you’re gonna make peace”, I said cross my arms.

 

I dont know why, but something is coming up in my mind. Something pretty important, hmmm. OH RIGHT, now I remember!

 

“Give me the surveying tools you stole from the monkey dang it!”


	25. 6-4

It is over, all of this is over. No more fighting, no more revolting, and no more soaking in the freeze cold place. As we walked through the halls with Haku and others as our catch, we saw a couple water moles looking realized and others look disappointed. Oh man that makes walking through here easier, but I know getting through those zombies and spiders ain’t going to be a walk down the decks. Wait wait wait…where’s they go? Th-there’s less of them, waaay less! Well DANG, what luck! We’re getting closer and closer and out of this miserable back wash. We see the entrance and that means we get to see and feel the warmth of the sun, I couldn’t stop thinking about being bathed in it. Yes, sunshine here we…wait. No, no no no NOOO! It can’t be, it’s…IT’S NIGHTTIME??!! NNNNOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!!! DANG DANG DANG, IT’S NOT FAAIR DANG IT!!! WHYY??!!

 

“This…bites”, I complained on my knees looking at the ground.

 

“*Sigh* Come on Mari”, Bonnie said patting my back sounding disappointed, “We got to get back to camp”

 

*Sigh* She’s right, we need to get as far away from here as possible. I…was SO CLOSE to kicking Haku all the way back to the camp after all the trap he AND his group have put us through. Dang it’s dark out here, more darker than the tunnels. Man I serious hate this day! At least there are no more water mole attack, otherwise I would have lost it. And look at that, I was sooo busy complaining in my mind I didn’t know we alright arrived at the camp. Peachy. 

 

“Look! They’ve returned!”, shouting one of the monkeys in the camp.

 

Woow they were happy to see us, too bad I’m too tired and grumpy to enjoy their company and praise. 

 

“Mari, Bonnie, Milo!”, Tara shouted looking super happy.

 

“TAAAARRRAAAAA!!!!”, Milo shouted running over to Tara at full speed. “THANK THE STAR YOU’RE ALRIGHT!!!, Milo shouted hugging Tara sounding super happy.

 

“Hahah I’m really happy to see you too Milo”, she laughed patting his back.

 

“Mari!”, shouted Gaspard and Kobe walking over to me and Bonnie.

 

“Good to see you guys back in one piece”, Gaspard said with his hands hips.

 

“You don't seem too worried about my well-being”, I said looking at him tired.

 

“No need, I knew you would be alright”, he said with a smile.

 

“Ha…that’s good to hear”, I said with a tired smile.

 

“Buuut you weren’t kidding when you said she’d be a hand full”, Bonnie pointed out.

 

“…Bonnie”, I said.

 

“Yea”

 

“We have just gotten out of a serious long fight with annoying water moles, zombies, and spiders in a dim, wet tunnel. Do NOT start with me now!”, I said a serious grudging face.

 

She didn’t say anything and either did Kobe or Gaspard, GOOD I’m not in any mood for anymore smack talk. I NEED to get out of these clothes, I feel like I’m walking through winter all over again. 

 

“Mari wait”, Tara halted me, “Here as have this, you must be very parched”, she suggested giving me a cup.

 

I looked into the cup and…oh gosh is this…WATER!!!

 

“AW NO, GET THIS JUNK AWAY FROM ME!!!”, I freaked out throwing the cup, “GIVE ME YUM, JUICE, AAANNYTHING BUT THAT!!!!”, I shouted shaking Tara back and forth.

 

“Mari, Mari, please stop!”, Tara pleased.


	26. 7-1

Tara

 

My oh my what a day yesterday was. Nighttime was the most craziest with Mari freaking out over a cup of water and knocking herself out after eating dozens of fruit and berries. At least it’s a new day. I wake up and saw Gaspard, Kobe, Bonnie, and Milo getting ready for today. But Mari hasn’t woken up yet, which is strange because she’s the one who wakes up before everyone.

 

“Mmmaaarrriii”, I whispered shaking her, “Time to wake up”

 

“HUH?! W-w-whha?”, Mari said waking up looking around, “Ooh ah Tara…Wwwhere the Pineapple?” 

 

“Hehahaha, What?”, I laughed placing my hand on my face.

 

“You know the…”, she paused looking confused, “Oh…it was a dream wasn’t it?”

 

“Hhahaha,*sigh* I’ll see you outside Mari”, I laughed walking out the door.

 

Getting all my stuff, I headed outside to see the wonderful sky again. I feels just as great as yesterday, it’s starting to feel like deja vu heehee. Seeing my friends outside and chatting together was also a wonderful thing to see too, I’m going to make sure things go smoothly today. Wait now I think about it, what’s taking Mari so long?

 

“Hhhhey guys!”, Mari shouted, “How’s every bodies?”, she asked happy and tired.

 

“You alright Mari?”, Bonnie asked looking at her.

 

“Yea yea I’m fine….Milo?”, she said happily then confused.

 

“Wait a minute”, I said walking up to Mari and feel her head, “Oh my gosh, Mari you’re sick!”

 

“What! No no no I ain’t sick uuuh T-Taras” Mari said moving back and forth.

 

I tired to escort her back to the room, but she refused to go and kept saying she was okay. Then Kobe came and picked her up then started carrying her on his shoulders.

 

“KOBE PUT ME DOWN, I’M A BAAABYYY!!!”, Mari complained swinging her legs and hitting Kobe’s back.

 

This is serious unexpected, so much for a smooth day. Kobe put her on her hammock and managed to keep her there by using his serious glare, she put her blanket over half her face. I can’t blame her, that glare would scare most people. I checked Mari’s temperature again, then checked her blood pressure, her heart beat, and even her spiritual energy. The result were pretty bad, I have to tell the others.

“Tara and Kobe!”, Milo shouted after seeing Kobe and I walk outside, “How’s Mari doing?”, he asked worried.

 

“…Not so good, she needs to be treated and soon”, I said really worried, “What happened in those tunnel you guys were in?”

 

Milo and Bonnie explained the place they were in was filled with a lot of water that they got soaked in from couple fights, then said she got scratches and hit in the face by a coconut. Oh my, that explain why she freak out yesterday. But even THAT makes it things worse for her. Those tunnel are every old, that means it was filled diseases. 

 

“Wait…Bonnie, Milo how come up you to didn’t get sick?”, I asked.

 

“I found some Yum yum fruit flying around here”, Bonnie said.

 

“I had some too and I’m pretty immune to stuff like that”, Milo said.

 

Good that’s two least problems to deal with, now we just need to cure Mari. Hmm those yum yum fruit they mentioned sounds like they can do the trick, plus the life water could add as a bonus. But…we need something more, something to clear away those diseases for good. While Gaspard looked after Mari, My friends and I went into the Monquistan’s camp and asked them if there was anything that could help. The Monquistan named Criado told about a called the Crimson Lotus, how it can help people become immune to almost anything. However, he said they were in the Dark Jungle. 

 

“I know where those are”, Kobe said, “I will go get some”, he said beginning to walk off.

 

“Kobe”, I said halting him, “Please careful okay”

 

“Mm!!”, he said pounding his chest.

 

Suddenly Kobe dashed off in full speed, my goodness what speed! I hope he doesn’t run anyone over in that speed. My dress then was tugged by a Monquistan that caught my attention, he was kind enough to lend me his juicer and a water mole gave me a hand with making the drink for Mari. Excellent! The whole thing took about an hour because Milo and Bonnie had to get the Yum yum fruit, add some additional fruit from the island, aaand we just need to wait for Kobe bring us the-

 

“What’s that noise?”, a Monquistan questioned.

 

“EVERYONE GET OUT THE WAY!!!”, another Monquistan shouted.

 

The Monquistans move out the way left and right, what could be making all the ruckus?…Ooohh dear I see why, Kobe is dashing in the camps. And he’s dashing to us OH BOY!

 

“PPPFFFT…I have return”, Kobe said after stopping in his tracks.

 

I can still see a huge mist of dirt in the air when tried stopping, good thing everyone jumping out the way. He handed over 7 bunch of lotuses, with this much it’ll help cure Mari in no time. All we need to do it give it to her.

 

“Here Mari, drink this”, I suggested. 

 

“Nnnoo, I don’t want your democracy”, she said turning away in her hammock.

 

“Please Mari you have to drink this”

 

“Nnnoowowowwo” 

 

“*Sigh* What now?”

 

“You know Mari, this drink can send you to the adventuring gods”, Gaspard said.

 

“*Gasp* Really?”, Mari said excited turning towards Gaspard and I.

 

“Yes, when you drink this you’ll visit them in your sleep”

 

“*Long Gasp* GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE ME!!!”, she said with a high pitch voice trying to give the drink.

 

Mari snatched the drink out of hands and began to glop to entire thing is one sitting. After letting out a big burp, ew, she quick started going to sleep.

 

“Adventuring god hheere iiii come…..”, she said before falling a sleep.

 

I seriously can not believe that actually work.


	27. 7-2

Mari is sleeping well now, *sigh* that’s good. Gaspard, Kobe, I watched watched over her. That was until Kobe was called by Bonnie and Milo to help lift some of the Monquistan’s stuff in their ship, so now it’s just Gaspard and I. 

 

“Gaspard, how did you know what lie to say to Mari?”

 

“I know her that’s all”, he said slowly waved hand.

 

“Hm, how long have you guys been together?”

 

“For a long time, a long time”, he said, “I still don’t regret it”

 

“I kinda had a feeling she gets on your nervous”

 

“No I get on her more often, I have my reasons”, he said taking off his hat, “Well enough about me, how are you doing?”

 

“Oh I’m fine, nothing wrong“, I said with a smile, “…Gaspard, can you tell me about the Armada?”, I asked politely.

 

“….There’s clockwork soldiers, nothing but gears and armor”, he said sounding serious, “They’re against Piracy and cause nothing but misery for everyone and everything”

 

“…Gaspard I’m…so sorry-“

 

“Mmm waaait”, Mari said in her sleep, “No wait, I can still save them. Nooo, pleease”, she said turning over holding the basket tightly.

 

“Oh no is Mari having a nightmare?”, I questioned standing up.

 

“Tara, Mari is going to need some water”, he said walking over to Mari, “Can you go get some?”, he asked handing me Mari canteen. 

 

“A-alright”

 

I went out as quick as I could to the life fountain to get Mari some water. Poor Mari, I hope that nightmare she’s having doesn’t make her worse. 

 

“Hey Tara!”, Bonnie shouted waving her arm, “The Monquistans are about to go, wanna say goodbye?” 

 

It would be rude to not thank them properly before leaving, I’ll make this quick. 

 

“Thank you for everything you all done for us, we wish you luck for whatever you seek”, Foreman thanked us.

 

“Yes, and I also wish you luck in the terrible dark jungles”, Romas said.

 

“OH! If by chance, do any of you have an umbrella I can have?”, I asked politely.

 

“I do”, said a Monquistan wearing fancy clothes, “It’s more of a parasol, but I have no need for it now that I’m going home”

 

“Thank you so much”, I said taking the umbrella he gave me. 

 

It was a pretty unique umbrella with lovely design that looked similar to the ones on Kobe’s outfit. Good thing he brought this parasol, otherwise this thing wouldn’t cover me properly. We all said our goodbyes and let them be on there way, I hope they make it back home safety. 

 

“Oh Tara, did you fill up your canteen?”, Milo asked.

 

“What?…OH NO MARI!!!”, I shouted running back to the ship.

 

I can’t believe I forgot so soon, when I got back Gaspard was on the outside deck.

 

“Gaspard I’m soo sorry, I was telling the Monquistans goodbye and-“

 

“It’s okay Tara, no need to worry”, Gaspard said calming me down, “Mari is doing fine now, she peacefully ”

 

“CRABCAAAKES!!!”, Mari shout from the other room.

 

“….Yyyup, sleeping peacefully” 

 

“You sure about that?”, I asked raising my eyebrows and handing his the canteen. 

 

“Yea yea, for now you need to focus on finding that cave”

 

“Oh no, and we have to help Banyon!”, I said shocked.

 

“Is everything alright?”, Bonnie asked walking onto the ship and our friends.

 

I explained that we needed to do one more thing before going to the cave.

 

“Tara I know it’s not of my business, but why are you doing all of this helping?”, Bonnie asked putting her musket down, “All this help has wasted lots of our time here”

 

“…I…guess you can say it’s a habit”, I said looking away and rubbing my arm, “I’m sorry”

 

“It’s fine, I was just curious”

 

“But you sounded pretty serious Bonnie”, Milo said.

 

“That’s how I sound when I’m curious”, she waving her hands.

 

“I hate to interrupt, but you guys should get going”, Gaspard suggested, “I’ll look after Mari.

 

“Are you sure about that, Gaspard?”, Kobe asked sounding little concerned.

 

“Don’t worry, I got this”

 

They both spared each for like a minute and half until Kobe nod, he agree to join Bonnie, Milo, I on our search. 


	28. 7-3

The four of us sent off to look for the Cave of Voices, but not before meeting Banyon first. We’ve kept him waiting for too long. Before we went to the jungle, we saw that the waters moles were still here, a couple on them must live here. They thanked us for the help we gave in the tunnels, even though I wasn’t there. They offered some of their help to us in return, this is perfect because we could use some help for whatever lies ahead. four water moles gladly joined us on the journey, splendid! We ventured into the Dark Jungle and noticed it was raining again, no surprise. Luckily this parasol was able to support me, I wish the same could be said about the…thunder. No no no no, not this time…I can do this. 

 

“Why do you need an umbrella Tara?”, Bonnie asked.

 

“Uh…the…rain was distracting me the last time I was here”, I lied.

 

“Eh I guess that makes sense”, Bonnie said shrugging.

 

Phew! I wasn’t ready to tell Bonnie what happened here, not with Milo beside me. He would freak out if he heard. Never mind that, we made our way to Banyon which spooked everyone but Kobe and I. Good thing he calmed them down, the water moles were about to attack him for a moment. I said my apologizes to Banyon and he completely understood saying the trees in the camp told him about what happened, thank goodness. He hands me the intact jar then the group and I head to the Ruins. Surprisedly when we go there, very few Armanda soldiers were in sight. Something really bad must have happened in order to be- wait…I see some. They’re…broken. Arms and leg were separated from bodies, holes were in their chest plates, and their faces….there…wasn’t a face at all. Gaspard was right. The sight of this is, nearly frightening. Suddenly I was picked up by…Kobe, wwwhy?

 

“Let’s make a run for it!”, Milo shouted with arm in the air.

 

“Yea!”, the water moles shouted together.

 

“Wait What?! WAIT WAIT WAIT, HOLD ON WAIT!!!”, 

 

It’s too late, they running head first to the temple without thinking about getting caught by the enemy! This is bad, really bad-! 

 

“Halt, Intruders!”, someone said to us.

 

Oh no, it’s one of the Armanda’s spotted us! Bonnie quickly shot him down and Kobe quickly pulled the lever to bring us up to the top. I sure hope the other soldiers aren’t- oooh nno.

 

“Halt, Intruders!”, said an Armanda solider in the temple.

 

I should not be surprise that there was going to be troops in here, I also shouldn’t be surprise of some of them being in the entrance either. However, I couldn’t help but facepalm by what I saw in front us. *sigh* Whatever. I asked Kobe to put me down so we could defeat them quickly. Good thing it’s nines to five, let’s get this over with. What the?! Mmy spells, they’re not working on them! 

 

“AAAH!”, I shouted in pain by the soldier’s attack.

 

Bonnie and Kobe got to me in time before solider made another strike. Lucky the attack wasn’t that serious, just a scratch. It didn’t matter because I soon used one of my least favorite spells, Jobu's Breath. What little health that thing had, I drained in an instant and took for my own. Phew that least one of my spells work on them, now let’s try spells involving fire! Oh wow…that worked, look like elemental spells do more damage than spiritual. Good, I was afraid I was going to be vulnerable here. It took a while, but we managed to finish them off. They sure are tough.

 

“Great work everyone, we need to keep going”, I said.

 

“Are you alright Tara?”, Milo asked concerned.

 

“No need to worry Milo, the pain and wound is gone”, I said showing him the healed cut on my arm, “Now let get going before more get here”, I suggested moving forward.

 

Everyone followed me into huge hole on the wall, I used the light I summon in my staff to light the way. Getting closer inside, I was surprise to see much more than what the outside showed. Talk about more than meets the eye and wait minute…what is going on in here? There’s some huge machine like thing digging underground, I wonder what they want here that badly. A huge amount of sounds caught my attention farther into the temple ahead, we’ll think about this another time. My goodness! What a gigantic place, and what a mess it has. There’s gears, parts, weapons from the Armada scatters all around the place, there’s even smaller weapons, hair, and…blood…what were the Armada fighting? *BANG* Gun fire close by, looks at my questions will be answered. We went around the cross and witnessed a fight between some Armada soldiers aaannd Mmmoonnquistan?…I…don’t know which questions to asked first, I’m speechless here. 

 

“You over there!”, shouted a Monquistan, “Don’t just stand there, help me fight against these hallow men!”

 

Two of the water moles from our team gladly helped the Monquistan in their fight with the Armada soilder, they quick won with a helping hands.

 

“Thanks for the help you two”, the Monquistan thanked them, “However, it does not look like you are part of our group. Where do you come from?”

 

The two water moles told them their names and where they lived as the rest of us walk up to them. 

 

“Oh good to know our friends in the front of the island are doing alright, aaand these are…?”, He asked looking at my friends and I.

 

We introduced ourselves then told him what species we were just to make things clear that we were not just giants. 

 

“I see and what brings you lot here?”

 

“We need to bring this jar to an altar, so the curse to the Jungle can be lifted”, I said kneeling to the Monquistan’s height and showed him the jar.

 

“So that explains the mess going on in the jungle!”, he said surprised, “Well then, I’ll show you the way to the alter”

 

“Really?”, I asked standing up.

 

“Yea I need to regroup anyway, follow me”, he said moving forward.

 

This is great, we’ll save more time now that you have a guide us through this huge place. As we continued to pass by, the place was filled with the same objects we show in entrance of this place. We quick ran into other Monquistans battling more Armadas, which we had to help fight. It seems reasonable since we’re already involved thanks to the team storming in here. At least we saved some lives on the way. But…I couldn’t help but wonder what business the Armada have here?


End file.
